


In der Schwärze der Nacht (SephCloud)

by Traumblume



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: #Smut, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumblume/pseuds/Traumblume
Summary: In der Story geht es nur um Sephiroth und Cloud, die eine lange Nacht miteinander verbringen.Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.19.07.2020 Update: Die Story ist nun komplett :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In der Schwärze der Nacht (SephCloud)

Ich widme diese Story Sarudelucci.

Sie ist an der ganzen Story Schuld xD

Mitten in der Nacht mit vielleicht einem Weinglas zuviel habe ich verstanden, dass ich eine Bildbeschreibung eines Sephiroth Clouds Bildes machen soll und in 4 Zeilen es einleiten soll. An diese vier Zeilen konnte ich mich nicht halten und später stellte sich heraus, dass ich das Bild in 4 Zeilen beschreiben sollte.  
Ein simpler Kommunikationsfehler.  
+10k Zeichen später ist die Story immer noch nicht beendet.  
Also macht euch bereit auf mehr :B

19.07.2020 Sorry für das lange warten, aber meine Hausarbeit ging leider vor. DIe Sotry hatte ich eigentlich schon seit ein bisschen länger fertig, aber da ich immer Tippfehler mache, wollte ich es zumindest Korrekturlesen.

Die Story ist somit jetzt auch fertig, aber ich hab richtig Lust mehr zu Sephiroth Cloud zu schreiben. Habt ihr Lust mehr von den beiden zu lesen? (btw. Ja die Stories würden dann auch bestimmt sher pornlastig sein /D)  
Falls ihr mehr wollt, gebt mir gerne Feedback <3 Konstruktive kritik ist na klar auch immer Willkommen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Verschwitzt wachte er aus einem Traum auf. Sein Herz raste und obwohl er sich sagte, dass es nur ein Traum war, konnte er sich nicht beruhigen. Langsam und erschöpft setzte er sich in seinem kleinen Bett auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und alleine bei dem Gedanken an seinen Traum wurde das Pochen in seinem Kopf stärker. Er wusste nicht mal genau, was er geträumt hatte. Es waren viel mehr Bildfetzen. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar hatte er in diesen Gesehen. Das meinte er zumindest. Die Bilder wurden immer unschärfer. Hatte er nicht auch eine Stimme gehört, die seinen Namen sagte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch nicht sicher sein. Es war schließlich nur ein Traum. Vielmehr sollte er sich beruhigen und versuchen noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.  
"Die Vergangenheit plagt dich, nicht wahr?" Heftig zuckte der Blonde zusammen. "Sephiroth!" gab er atemlos von sich und fixierte die Gestalt, die fünf Meter entfernt in einer Ecke lehnte. Wie konnte er Sephiroths Präsens völlig übersehen?  
Der Traum hatte ihn zu sehr beschäftigt und das war eine gefährliche Unachtsamkeit. Sofort griff er zu der Stelle, an welcher sein Schwert lehnte, jedoch griff er ins Leere. Erst dann glitten seine Augen schnell zu der Stelle, an welcher sich sein Schwert nicht mehr befand. Kaum ein Licht erleuchtete das Zimmer. Das Licht einer Laterne, drang gedämmt durch die Wohnung, aber für Cloud war dies kein Problem. Die Dunkelheit schränkte ihn nicht ein. Hojo und die zu hohen Mako Injektionen waren dies Schuld. Seine Augen blickten wieder zur Gestalt von Sephiroth. Dessen Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas bei Clouds finsteren Blick, bevor ein leises, kaum hörbares amüsiertes Lachen über seine Lippen kam. Masamune befand sich weder in der linken Hand noch auf Sephiroths Rücken. Das konnte nur eine Falle sein, aber Cloud war im Nachteil. Er war unbewaffnet, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Besonders als diese blau grünen Augen auf ihn lagen. Ihm aufzeigen, dass er unterlegen war und dass er jede Sekunde genoss in der Cloud verzweifelt überlegte, was er tun sollte. So sprang der Blonde auf und wollte sich auf Sephiroth stürzen, doch der Atem entwich aus seiner Lunge, als Sephiroth sich so schnell von der Wand löste, dass Cloud es selbst mit dem Mako in seinem Körper kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Die größere behandschuhte Hand hatte sich um seinen Hals gelegt und drückte ihn blitzschnell in das Bett zurück. Plötzlich war ihm der Silberhaarige so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
"Auch, wenn ich es genieße dich in Kampfeslust zu sehen, so bin ich heute aus einem anderen Grund hier, Cloud" sagte diese dunkle raue Stimme, die ihm jedes Mal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Der Griff um seinen Hals lockere sich nicht und unter seinem Feind zu liegen, war keine vorteilhafte Position. Feste sah er in Sephiroths Augen auf. Die Mundwinkel des Größeren hoben sich. Er genoss es Cloud in so einer Lage zu sehen. Dessen fester Blick, den er nur allzu gerne brechen wollte. Sephiroth beugte sich mehr zu Clouds rechtem Ohr.  
"Cloud, schließe dich mir an" raunte er in das Ohr des Blonden, dieser versuchte seinen Kopf weg zu drehen, doch die Hand an seinem Hals verhinderte dies. Seine beiden Hände wanderten zu Sephiroths Handgelenk und Unterarm und versuchten den Griff von dem damaligen General um seinen Hals zu lockern. Die Luft wurde ihm knapp. Er brauchte Luft. Seine Wahrnehmung wurde durch die Atemnot eingeschränkt. Die Hand um seinen Hals bewegte sich kein Stück, doch wurde der Griff gelockert, wodurch der Blonde wieder zu Atem kam. Verzweifelt wie ein Ertrinkender, sog er die Luft ein. Er war nicht in der Position zu widersprechen, aber nach zwei hastigen Atemzügen, brachte er ein leises doch entschlossenes "Nie.. mals" über die Lippen.  
Darauf lehnte sich Sephiroth zurück. Sein Blick sagte, dass Cloud kein Recht hatte ihm zu widersprechen.  
Der Blonde nutzte den Moment und wollte dem Silberhaarigen einen gezielten Schlag in die Magengrube verpassen, jedoch löste sich Sephiroth von ihm. Dieser musterte ihn überlegend, bevor eines von diesen kurzen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien, welches nie etwas Gutes bedeutete.  
"Wenn du dich mir nicht anschließen willst, werde ich dich zwingen Mein zu sein." In seinem Ton schwang etwas mit, was Cloud zuvor nie gehört hatte und sein Blick hatte etwas Laszives. Cloud schluckte unweigerlich.  
Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er fliehen musste und auch wenn Cloud sich vor keinem Kampf drückte, so gehorchte er seinem Instinkt. Er sprang auf und wollte aus der Tür renne um irgendwie zu fliehen, jedoch fand er sich erneut auf seinem Bett wieder.  
"Fliehen ist zwecklos" hauchte Sephiroth mit dunkler Stimme ihm zu. Eine Hand hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und die andere schob sich unter sein blaues Oberteil. Seine Muskeln spannten sich automatisch an. Sofort versuchte er sich von Sephiroth zu lösen. Seine freie Hand drückte gegen dessen Arm, die sein Oberteil hochschob, währende sich seine andere Hand versuchte, den Griff um sein Handgelenk gewaltsam zu lösen.  
Jedoch hielt er wie eingefroren inne. Er spürte einen heißen Atem auf der geröteten Haut seines Halses, der zuvor durch das würgen gerötet war. Er hörte ein Auflachen, bevor er aufschreckte und seine Lippen zusammen presste, um keinen Ton von sich zu geben, als Sephiroths Zähne sich in die Haut versenkten. Es war nicht fest genug um ihn zu verletzen, aber auch nicht zart genug, um nicht Tage später zu schmerzen. Die Spur würde wohl noch einige Tage auf seinem Hals zu sehnen. Eine Zunge Strich Sekunden später fast entschuldigend über die empfindliche Stelle, sodass ihm fast ein Wimmern über die Lippen glitt. Zwar konnte er seine Stimme noch kontrollieren, jedoch konnte er es nicht verhindern zu erzittern, was den Silberhaarigen wohl nur dazu animierte mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über die Haut zu wandern. Die Berührungen, die man kaum als Berührung bezeichnen konnte, ließ die Gegenwehr in dem Körper des Blonden schwinden. Sephiroth hinterließ ein brennendes Gefühl auf der Haut, an den Stellen, wo er ihn berührte. Die Hand unter seinem Oberteil wanderte quälend langsam hinauf. Clouds Hand war von dessen Oberarm zu dessen Hand gewandert, jedoch hatte er keine Kraft in seiner Hand um diese zu hindern weiter hinauf zu wandern. Erneut versenkten sich die Zähne in seinen Hals, jedoch dieses Mal viel zarter. Fast liebkosend. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich den Lippen des Jüngeren, was ihm noch mehr röte ins Gesicht trieb. Beschämt drehte Cloud seinen Kopf weg, um nicht den Blick des Größeren sehen zu müssen, jedoch bot er so seinem Gegenüber nur noch mehr Fläche um sein Tun fortzusetzen. Die heiße Zunge zog über die Haut etwas hinab, jedoch war der Kragen des Oberteils von Cloud im Weg. Er wollte zum Schlüsselbein und sanft an diesen knabbern. Ihm gefiel die gedämpften Geräusche, die aus Clouds Lippen entwichen, obwohl er versuchte diese zurück zu halten. Mit den Lippen wanderte Sephiroth erneut hinauf zu dem Ohr des Blonden. Die blonden Haarspitzen glänzten im matten Licht und waren überraschend weich, als sie das Gesicht von Sephiroth streiften.  
"Cloud" hörte er, wie sein Name gesagt wurde auf diese besondere Weise, die nur sein damaliger Vorgesetzter beherrschte. Seine freie Hand krallte sich darauf etwas in das Leder des Ärmels. Lauter stöhnte er als vorher, als Sephiroth mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen knapp unter dem Ohr ihn biss. Seine Hand löste sich von dem Arm und griff in das silberne Haar. Ein Teil von ihm wollte immer wissen, ob das silberne Haar wirklich so seidig war, wie es jedes Mal aussah. Er hatte mal gehört, dass der General damals wohl jeden Tag eine komplette Shampoo Flasche für sein Haar benötigte.  
Und bei Gaia.  
Sein Haar war seidig weich.  
Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Seine Finger wollten durch das Haar hindurch gleiten. Doch er hielt es fest, zog sogar etwas daran, jedoch sanft. Er erregte Sephiroths gewollte Aufmerksamkeit, sodass dieser in seine Augen sah. Er wusste nicht wieso er es getan hatte, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, beugte der Blonde sich vor zu seinem damaligen Idol um endlich dessen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Sie waren voll und doch etwas rauer als Frauenlippen, doch fühlten sie sich so gut an. Die Lippen des anderen übernahmen schnell die Kontrolle und wurden forscher. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und als Sephiroth leicht an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, entwich ihm ein Keuchen. Dies nutzte sein Gegenüber. An seinem Hinterkopf fühlte er die Hand, die zuvor sein Handgelenk gepackt hatte und gab ihm keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Die fordernde Zunge drang zwischen die geöffneten Lippen. Sephiroth war ein Meister im Kampf und so waren auch seine Küsse. Er wusste, was er machen musste und wenn Cloud recht nachdachte, war das sein erster richtiger Kuss inklusive Zungenkuss. Jedoch wollte Cloud nicht einfach untätig sein. Seine andere Hand Strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes zurück, bis er innehielt und den Kuss genauso innig erwiderte. Ihre Zungen umschlangen sich immer wieder und kämpften um die Oberhand. Jedoch konnte der Blonde den Kampf nicht länger fortsetzen, zu sehr mangelte es ihm an der kostbaren Luft. Aber der Wunsch zu Siegen gab er nicht auf. So biss er sanft in die Zunge seines Gegenübers, wodurch dieser den Kuss beenden musste.  
Außer Atem sog er die Luft ein und sah dem Älteren in die Augen. Dieser schien von Clouds Biss herausgefordert zu sein. Sein Blick hatte etwas kämpferisches, bevor er lasziv langsam an den Jüngeren hinab sah. Sein eigener Blick wanderte mit hinab. Sein Oberteil bedeckte kaum noch seine Brust. Er war von dem Kuss sehr abgelenkt gewesen, sodass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie der frühere General immer mehr von der Haut von dem störenden Stoff befreit hatte. Cloud blinzelte überrascht und wollte gerade hinterfragen, was er hier machte. Er war in seinem Bett. Das war kein Problem, aber sein Feind war nicht nur in demselben Raum, sondern war ihm so nahe, dass er sich nur vor lehnen müsste, um dessen Lippen erneut in Beschlag zu nehmen. Erneut.. Er hatte eben mit Sephiroth einen wirklich feurigen Kuss geteilt. Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
Er sollte das jetzt unterbinden!  
Sofort!  
Er musste!  
Doch da wurde ihm geschickt das Oberteil ausgezogen. Mit beiden Händen streifte der Ältere das Oberteil hoch und zog es über dessen Kopf des Jüngeren. Cloud ließ sich das Oberteil nur ausziehen, da er zu sehr in seinen Gedanken war. Dies bereute er nun.  
Sein Oberteil fiel achtlos auf den Holzboden. Sephiroth wollte sich erneut über ihn beugen, doch Cloud stoppte ihn. Eine Hand war an dessen Oberarm, die andere war vor dessen Mund. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten hauchzart dessen Lippen.  
"Nicht" hauchte er leise und spürte die Wärme, die von dem anderen ausging. Sein Widerstand klang nicht mal in den Ohren des Jüngeren überzeugend.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen!  
Sephiroth wollte ihn nur gefügig machen. Er spielte nur mit ihm. Das wusste er. Und doch... Das versetzte unweigerlich dem Blonden einen Stich ins Herz, doch seine Augen blickten überrascht in das Gesicht des Mannes. Dieser hielt sanft sein Handgelenk. Cloud hätte sich befreien können. Mit Leichtigkeit. Aber diese blau grünen Augen, die wie das Meer in einem Riff wirkten, ließen ihn innehalten.  
Als Sephiroth seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, öffnete er seine Lippen. Mit der Zunge fuhr er sanft die Konturen der Finger nach. Wie gebannt folgte Clouds Augen der Zunge. Über seinen Rücken liefen immer wieder Schauder, die warm und kalt gleichzeitig waren. Die Lippen öffneten sich weiter, bis er seine Lippen um zwei Finger schloss. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er die Finger und spreizte sie, bevor er mit den Zähnen sanft sie liebkoste. Cloud schluckte, aber sein Hals fühlte sich komisch trocken an, was sich auch nicht durchs Schlucken besserte. Er zuckte zusammen als die andere Hand sich über die deutliche Wölbung in seiner Hose legte.  
Langsam, schon fast quälend langsam, bewegte sich die Hand über seinen Schritt und übte dabei immer wieder etwas mehr Druck aus. Der Verstand des Blonden sagte ihm nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt wehren sollte, bevor er es nicht mehr konnte, er schrie schon fast.  
Aber Clouds Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Sein Körper fing an leicht und doch unkontrolliert von den doch noch minimalen Bewegungen zu erzittern. Sein Atem ging stocken und einzig seinen Blick konnte er etwas beschämt senken, als der Größere mit Zufriedenheit sein Gesicht musterte. Unweigerlich spürte er das Blut in sein Gesicht und in seine Körpermitte wandern. Sein Verstand verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er sich so leicht um den Finger wickeln ließ. Leise keuchte er, als mit etwas mehr Druck die Hand sich bewegte. Er konnte kaum die Bitte nach mehr, die über seine Zunge gleiten wollte, zurückhalten.  
"Cloud, sieh mich an". Der Befehl seines früheren Generals klang so laut in dem stillen Raum, obwohl der Mann seine Worte kaum mehr als ihm zu raunte. Er hatte die Worte mehr gespürt als gehört. Seine linke Hand hatte der Silberhaarige immer noch an seinen Lippen. Er spürte wie sich dieser Mund, der so oft Chaos über Cloud und die Welt bringen wollte und schon gebracht hatte, bewegte und die Worte sagte. Die Worte nachdem sich der Blonde so sehr gesehnt hatte.  
Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und sahen von der Bettkante Stück für Stück hinauf über Sephiroths Mantel, seinen Soldier-Gürtel, hoch zu dessen Brust, die noch viel zu sehr bedeckt war, und schließlich hoch zu dessen Lippen. An diesen blieb er hängen. Trotz des schwachen Lichts konnte Cloud genau sehen, wie sich dessen Mundwinkel etwas hoben. Die Hand um sein Handgelenk löste sich und ein kleiner aber doch zu präsenter Teil in ihm, war traurig darüber. Während ein anderer Teil in sein Hinterkopf ihm sagte, wie dumm dies war, jedoch blieb der Teil von seinem Verstand kaum zu ihm durch. Cloud sah, wie Sephiroths Hand sich ihm näherte, doch er ließ es einfach zu. Er ließ seinen Feind über sich verfügen.  
Wo war Sein Widerstand?  
Seine Ehre als Kämpfer?  
Wo war das alles?  
Um Gaias Willen, wie konnte er diesen einen Mann, der niemals sein werden würde, nur so wollen?  
Die Hand wurde in seinem Blickfeld größer und Cloud sah, wie sich die Hand genauso gut seinem Hals näher konnte. Sephiroth könnte ihn ohne Probleme die Luftzufuhr zu drücken. Aber Sephiroth hatte noch nicht genug. Auf seine Art quälte er den Blonden viel mehr, als auf die normale Methode des Kampfes. Der Ältere war ihm zwar auch im Kampf überlegen, doch da hatte er wenigstens Chancen zu gewinnen. In diesem Spiel war er jedoch fast Chancenlos. Die Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn. Mit kaum Kraft zwang er den Blonden in seine Augen zu schauen. Das Gesicht war gerötet und Cloud biss sich schon fast beschämt in die Unterlippe, um nicht nach mehr zu betteln.  
"Cloud". Verlangen klang in Sephiroths Stimme, als dieser sich vorbeugte. Clouds Augenlider senkten sich ein wenig doch schlossen sie sich nicht, als die Lippen des anderen immer näher kamen. Erst als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten schlossen sie sich. Dieses Mal verschaffte sich die Zunge des damaligen Generals schneller den Zugang in die Mundhöhle des Jüngeren. Durch den Kuss gedämpft keuchte er kaum hörbar, als Sephiroths Zunge verlangen seiner entlang Strich. Clouds Arme legten sich um den Nacken des Mannes, der eigentlich sein Feind war.  
Es war viel zu spät, um ihr treiben zu stoppen.  
Cloud konnte sich danach noch genug hassen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, würde er sich genauso hassen, hätte er das hier gestoppt.  
Er wollte das.  
Der Blonde wollte das was sie taten, das was sie vorhatten. So sehr. Ihm war es egal, ob Sephiroth mit ihm spielte, solange er die Person war, die gerade von ihm geküsst wurde, dessen Hände seine Haut zum Brennen brachten, solange er es war, der die Wärme des anderen spürte. Seine Zweifel hatte er abgelegt und das einzige worauf er sich konzentrierte war Sephiroth und wie dieser ihn küsste. Mit derselben Leidenschaft und Verlangen erwiderte der Blonde den Kuss. Schon fast belohnend bewegte sich die Hand an seinem Schritt gröber. Kurz trennten sich ihre Lippen, sodass ein Stöhnen über Clouds Lippen weichen konnte, bevor dieser verlangend in die Augen seines damaligen Idols sah. Er zog Sephiroth etwas an sich, um den Kuss fortzuführen, was der Ältere nur zu gerne zuließ. Dieser angenehm dunkle Ton, den der Silberhaarige von sich gab, hinterließ ein Kribbeln und den Wunsch es erneut zu hören. Immer und immer wieder. Cloud bekam kaum mit, wie geschickt die Hand an seinem Schritt mit wenigen Griffen seine Hose öffnete. Doch als er die Hand an seiner engen schwarzen Boxershorts spürte, löste er seine Hände von dessen Nacken und ließ sie zur Brust wandern.  
Seine Fingerspitzen strichen langsam den Hals des älteren Mannes hinab. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war überraschend warm. Irgendwie dachte Cloud immer, dass auch die Körpertemperatur niedriger wäre. So wie der Blick von Sephiroth das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte, so ging er einfach davon aus, dass der Mann vor ihm auch Kühler wäre. Doch das war er nicht. An der Brust angekommen konnte er es nicht lassen über die straffen Muskeln zu streichen. Der Körper eines Mannes war straffer und manchmal muskulöser als Frauenkörper, deren Haut war einfach weicher. Aber der Blonde wünschte sich auch keine weiche nachgiebige Haut. Er wollte straffe Haut unter denen er die Muskeln spüren konnte. Seine Hände glitten tiefer und fingen an den Mantel zu öffnen. Wann hätte er nochmal die Chance Sephiroth doch wirklich gottähnlichen Körper so zu spüren wie jetzt? Ruckartiger und mit mehr Kraft als nötig zog er den Mantel von den Schultern seines Gegenübers. Er sah ihn mit einer Mischung von Verlangen und Provokation an. Selbst wenn das Clouds erstes Mal war, so wollte er keine schüchterne Maid sein. Er wollte es. Die Schmerzen würde er ertragen, bloß sollte Sephiroth ihn nur weiter so berühren, dass er keine Zeit hatte an Schmerzen zu denken. Der Silberhaarige erwiderte seinen Blick und gehorchte dem stummen Befehl seinen Mantel ab zu legen. Neben seinem Mantel der schwerfällig zu Boden von dem Bett rutschte, folgte wenige Sekunden später auch der Soldier-Gürtel.  
Cloud setzte sich mehr auf und lehnte sich in die Richtung von Sephiroth, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten. Entschlossen dieses Mal die Mundhöhle des Größeren zu erforschen fing er seinen Zungenkuss an und drückte seine Zunge zwischen die schon leicht wund geküssten Lippen. Seine Finger wanderten über die definierten feinen Muskeln, während seine Zunge auf Erkundung ging.  
Der Silberhaarige ließ es auch zu.  
Vorerst.  
Ihre Oberkörper rieben bei jedem heben und senken des Brustkorb sanft aneinander. Cloud versuchte sich auf den Zungenkuss zu konzentrieren um nicht leise zu keuchen. Er wollte die Führung haben, so lange wie es ging. Doch, als er zusammen zuckte und ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich gab, wodurch er den Kuss abbrach, hatte er die Führung verloren. Sein Blick glitt kurz hinten an ihm hinab. Sephiroths Hände hatten beherzigt sein Gesäß gepackt. Mit beiden Händen drückte er plötzlich den Blonden auf seine Oberschenkel, wobei seine Hände weiterhin an seinem Arsch liegen blieben. Immer wieder übte er etwas Kraft aus, während er an Clouds Unterlippe knabbert, bevor sie sich erneut in einem Kuss verloren. Cloud konnte deutlich Sephiroths Erregung durch die enge Lederhosen spüren. Mit den Fingernägeln kratzte er verlangend über den Rücken des Größeren, bevor er genießend seinen Kopf zu linken Seite neigte.  
Als Cloud mit seinen Fingernägeln etwas über den Rücken kratzte und rote Striemen verursachte, gab Sephiroth ein leises Geräusch von sich. Ihm gefiel es wohl, wie seine Fingernägel über die Haut fuhren. Davon angetrieben, versuchte er zuerst sein Gewicht zu verlagern und dann mit etwas Kraft den Silberhaarigen unter sich zu drücken. Er wollte die Zügel in der Hand haben und Sephiroth zu sich Aufsehen sehen, aber der ältere Mann ließ dies nicht zu. Ihm gefiel es, wie frech der Jüngere war, denn so konnte er ihm zeigen, dass er hier das Sagen hatte. Dass er Clouds Herr und Meister war. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, ließ er sich ein Stück zurück drängen, bevor er sich mit Cloud drehte und dieser ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich gab, als er plötzlich wieder unter Sephiroth lag. Der Blonde verzog unzufrieden seinen Mund.  
"Dafür musst du früher aufstehen" raunte er ihm zu. Seine Zähne liebkosten erneut den Hals. Nach dieser Nacht würden genug Spuren auf seinem Hals sein, um einen wirklichen Grund zu haben, einen Rollkragenpullover zu tragen. Die großen behandschuhten Hände, wanderten an Clouds Seiten hinauf, um dann über seine Brust hinab zu seiner Körpermitte zu streichen. Die Muskeln unter der so verlockenden Haut spannten sich immer wieder an, als er über sie fuhr. Doch dann entschieden die Hände sich mit einer Stelle zu vergnügen, die bis jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte. Clouds Brust bebte und er konnte spüren, wie dieser den Atem anhielt, als er schließlich mit den Fingern über die Brustwarzen fuhr. Seine behandschuhten Finger streiften viel mehr die Brustwarzen, sodass es immer wieder minimale Berührungen waren. Der Blonde würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn der Silberhaariger damit weiter machen würde. Fast schon belohnen kniff sein früheres Idol in seine Brustwarzen, die langsam steif wurden. Hörbar atmete er zitternd aus. Eine Hand löste sich von seiner rechten Brustwarze, weshalb der Blonde zu ihm sah. Mit den Zähnen hatte er in die Fingerspitzen des Handschuhs gebissen und zog geschickt diesen aus. Seine Haut begann förmlich zu prickeln. Sephiroth empfand seine Handschuhe als störend. Er wollte Clouds Haut, die Wärme, die von ihr ausging direkt spüren. Bei dem Gedanken, wurde ihm alleine etwas schwindelig. Sephiroth zog seinen anderen Handschuh auf dieselbe Weise aus.  
Und der Jüngere konnte nur Schlucken. Wieso sah er selbst dabei gut aus. Nicht nur gut. Irgendwie erotisch. Cloud hatte zuvor nie daran gedacht, dass Handschuhe ausziehen erotisch sein könnte. Die Finger, die über seine Brust kreisend fuhren waren warm. Sie hinterließen ein warmes Gefühl und er wünschte sich, dass zumindest eine Hand hinab wandern würde, um sich um seine schmerzende Erektion zu kümmern. Aber Sephiroth tat dies nicht.  
Kein Betteln würde ihm Erlösung bescheren, das wusste der Blonde. Der jüngere Mann wollte keine Puppe, kein leeres Gefäß sein. Er hatte zumindest noch etwas Ehre in sich, auch wenn er das meiste über Board geschmissen hatte. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, jetzt schon zu betteln. Clouds Fingerspitzen berührten zart die Brust des Silberhaarigen.  
Eine Hand löste sich, um eine Strähne, die über die Schulter glitt, sanft nach hinten zu streichen. Kurz vergaß er, dass Sephiroth sein Feind war, malte sich aus, wie sie als Liebespaar wären, aber den Gedanken verbannte er schnell aus seinem Kopf. Keuchend schloss er die Augen. Sephiroth hatte sich hinab gebeugt. Seine Zunge glitt langsam von seiner Halsbeuge zu seiner Brust. Zu der Stelle, an der Masamune die Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Seine Zunge war erst sanft drüber geglitten, doch seine Zähne waren nicht mehr so zärtlich. Cloud griff etwas in das Haar und zog dabei an diesem, als seine Narbe, die manchmal immer noch schmerzte, etwas anfing zu bluten.  
Seine Augen erinnerten im dunklen an aufblitzende Smaragde, als der Silberhaarige kurz hinauf in Clouds Augen sah. Sephiroth küsste sanft die Stelle, die den Jüngeren in manchen Nächten wach hielt. Er verdeutlichte dem Blonden, dass nur er ihn so empfunden lassen konnte. Sei es Schmerz oder Wonne. Sephiroth war es, der ihm dies gab. Kurz entfernten sich die Lippen. Die Zunge fuhr langsam über die mit Blut benetzten Lippen, bevor er sich langsam wieder hinab senkte. Dabei fielen mehre länge silberne Strähnen auf den erhitzen Oberkörper des Blonden. Wie sie sich leicht bei jeder Bewegung des Älteren mitbewegten. Das Lippenpaar öffnete sich und die warme Zunge glitt sanft über seine Haut, bis sie schließlich die empfindlichen Brustwarzen berührten. Kurz löste sich die Zunge und er spürte einfach nur den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Sein Rücken drückte sich etwas durch, wodurch sich sein Brustkorb anhob. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf den Lippen des damaligen Generals lang, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Sein Körper wandte sich etwas, als die Zunge nicht nur seine Brustwarzen berührte, sondern diese umkreiste. Sein Stöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als eine Hand bei dem anderen Nippel seine Bewegungen nachahmte. Seine Zähne ersetzten die Zunge. Leicht knabberte er, bevor er etwas an dieser zog. Immer wieder gelitten Laute über die rot geküssten Lippen des Jüngeren. Seine Beine hatte er zusammengedrückt. Immer wieder erzitterte sein Körper unkontrolliert und bettelte förmlich für mehr. Cloud hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich über seinen Körper, der so deutlich das Verlangen nach mehr zeigte, zu ärgern. Seine Gedanken schweiften die ganze Zeit um den Silberhaarigen, der sich über ihm befand. Ein leiser erstickter Schrei glitt über die Lippen des Kleineren, als Sephiroths andere Hand, die sich nicht mehr an seiner Brust sich vergnügt, nach unten gewandert war. Sie hatte sich ohne Problem unter die schwarze Shorts geschlichen, dadurch, dass er Clouds Hose schon vorher geöffnet hatte. Seine Hand hatte mit beabsichtigt etwas mehr Kraft das steife Glied umfasst. Automatisch spannte sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper an. Schmerz und Erregung mischten sich und vernebelten dem Blonden noch mehr die Sinne. Seinen Augen hatte er feste zugekniffen. Er zuckte etwas zusammen als Sephiroths Hand von seiner Brust zu seiner Wange glitt und das Gesicht etwas drehte. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber er spürte wie sich die Lippen auf seine drückten, auf eine so sanfte Art, dass sein Körper sich etwas beruhigte.  
"Cloud, ich kann dir alles geben. Schmerzen, Freude, Verzweiflung, Wonne. Nur ich kann der Sinn in deinem Leben sein."  
Der Blonde blinzelte. Kleine Tränen hatten sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen.  
"Genauso bist du der Sinn in meinem Leben. Du ziehst mich förmlich an" fügte er hinzu.  
Was war es, was ihn anzog?  
Seine Augen?  
Er könnte ihm sein Augenlicht mit Leichtigkeit nehmen.  
Seine Stimme?  
Auch diese könnte er einfach zum Verstummen bringen.  
Es war mehr.  
Selbst Clouds Tod wäre nicht genug.  
Sein Wesen würde weiter nach ihm suchen.  
Sephiroth wollte Cloud nicht suchen und doch tat er es jedes Mal, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Platz des Blonden neben ihm war.  
Cloud Strife war sein.  
Er war sein Besitz. Und doch.  
Er war mehr.  
Diese Augen des jungen Mannes, die so voller Zweifel und doch Rebellion gegen ihn waren. Es gefiel ihm. Dieser Mann forderte ihn auf verschiedene Weisen viel mehr heraus, als er zugeben wollte. Er brachte Teile seiner Seele, die erkaltet waren zum Brennen.  
Aber auch dieser Blick, den Cloud in den Augen hatte, gefiel ihm. Es war ein ganz anderer Blick als sonst. Noch nie zuvor hatte Sephiroth das Verlangen in den Augen des Jüngeren so deutlich gesehen, wie jetzt. Jedoch, wenn er ehrlich war, war es nicht nur der Blick auch die Haut des Blonden. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Haut berührte, manchmal auch nur hauchzart streifte, löste es eine Reaktion aus, den er nicht kannte. Das Clouds Gesicht diese Facetten an Ausdrücken hatte. Er wollte sie alle. Facetten, die der Jüngere selbst nicht kannte, er wollte sie hervorbringen. Er wollte der Grund sein, dass Cloud so empfand.  
Er spürte ein Ziehen. Cloud zog an seinem Haar. Er zog ihn zu sich.  
"Sephiroth" kam atemlos über seine Lippen. Dieser streckte sich den Lippen von Sephiroth entgegen, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine Lippen legten sich verlangend auf die seines damaligen Idols. Rau. Leidenschaftlich. Und trotzdem unsicher. Sephiroth konnte dies sofort wahrnehmen. Er ließ den Kuss zu. Die freie Hand legte sich unterstützend auf den Rücken. Seine Nägel kratzten dabei über die zarte Haut. Cloud war dies egal. Ihm war es egal, ob Sephiroth ihm Schmerzen zufügt. Er würde diese auf sich nehmen. Solange er den Silberhaarigen an sich binden konnte, würde er die Schmerzen überstehen. Er schluckte seinen restlichen Stolz hinab.  
"Sephiroth…bitte" raunte er und klang verzweifelt. Seine Erregung schmerzte und dem Drang mehr zu wollen, konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken. Belohnend küsste er die Träne von Clouds rechter Wange, während sich sein Griff etwas lockerte und seine Hand sich nun hob und senkte, während er weiterhin das Glied in seiner Hand hielt. Lauter und mit einem Ton der erleichtern Klang kam ein Laut über seine Lippen. Die Fingernägel bohren sich dabei erneut in Sephiroths Haut.  
Immer wieder stöhnte er lauter. Im war es langsam egal, wie laut er war.  
"Heb deine Hüfte an" hörte er Sephiroths raue dunkle Stimme leise sagen. Sofort tat er dies indem er sich an Sephiroth fest hielt, da er seine Arme immer noch um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Er spürte, wie die Hose samt Boxershorts ihm ausgezogen wurde. Bevor der Ältere ihn wieder ins Bett drücken konnte, sagte Cloud entschlossen "Du auch".  
Seine beiden Hände hatten sich vom Nacken gelöst und waren zu der engen Lederhose gewandert, die Sephiroth immer noch trug.  
"Dann zieh sie mir aus" sagte er herausfordernd. Ein zufriedener Ton schwang mit.  
Cloud wollte Schlucken, doch unterließ er es. Das war seine Chance die Zügel in den Händen zu halten. Er ermahnte sich zur Ruhe, doch seine Hände zitterten etwas, als sie langsam den Reißverschluss hinab zogen. Sephiroth trug keine Boxershorts. Dem Gedanken, ob es heute Abend absichtlich war oder ob er nie eine unter seiner engen Lederhosen trug, ging er nicht nach. Seine Finger strichen hauchzart über die Erektion. Cloud wusste, dass Sephiroth groß war, aber wieso war er auch da so groß. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er genau tun sollte, beugte er sich hinab. Kurz küsste er die Spitze. Sephiroth hatte anscheinend nichts dagegen, da er ihn noch nicht wegzogen hatte, küsste er erst den Schaft hinab. Er konnte hören, dass Sephiroths Atmung, die sonst selbst im Kampf kontrolliert ruhig war, schneller ging. Dies nahm er zufrieden wahr und es motivierte ihn mutiger zu sein. So übernahm nun seine Zunge und glitt um die Erregung. Sie wanderte langsam hoch zur Eichel, umkreiste sie, bevor er mit den Zähnen seitlich sanft an dem steifen Glied knabbert. Er hatte noch nie einen Blowjob gegeben und hatte noch nie einen bekommen, geschweige denn daran gedacht einen zu geben! Zwar gab es Angebote in der Richtung, aber der Blonde war kein Mensch für körperliche Nähe auf jeglicher Art, aber Sephiroth setzte dies außer Kraft. Er war der Einzige, den er anfassen wollte oder von dem er wollte, dass er angefasst wird. Doch da sie Feinde waren, stand dies sonst außer Frage. Jedoch konnte er den Älteren im Moment so viel anfassen wie er wollte.  
Gaia! Er war kurz davor Sephiroths Erektion in den Mund zu nehmen!  
Seine Wangen waren schon gerötet, doch bei dem Gedanken wurden sie einige Nuancen dunkler. Seine Lippen teilten und senkten sich langsam hinab, nahmen es ein kleines Stück in den Mund. Mit der Zunge drückte er gegen das pochende Glied. Sein Kopf senkte sich weiter. Sephiroth quälte ihn immer, indem er sich Zeit ließ und dieses Gefühl würde er nun am eigenen Leib spüren. Sein Kopf hob sich nachdem er nicht mal die Hälfte der Erregung in den Mund genommen hatte. Er würde sich bei jedem Mal etwas weiter hinab senken, dabei achtete er darauf, dass er ein langsames Tempo beibehielt. Zwar hob er dieses etwas an, aber trotzdem war es nicht schnell genug, um dem Silberhaarigen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Dem Blonden tat zwar nach einer Weile der Kiefer weh, jedoch stoppte er nicht. Er wollte zumindest ein leises Keuchen hören! Die Erregung schaffte er nicht komplett in den Mund zu nehmen. Als er gerade seinen Kopf wieder heben wollte, wurde er aufgehalten. Sephiroths Hand hatte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf gelegt. Er hielt ihm damit auf seinen Kopf zu heben.  
"Cloud, versuche dich zu entspannen und atme ruhig weiter."  
Das konnte der Ältere doch nicht ernst meinen! Doch er meinte es ernst. Die Hand an seinem Hinterkopf bewegte sich etwas nach unten, bevor er zuließ, dass der Blonde seinen Kopf etwas heben konnte. Doch die Hand löste sich nicht von seinem Hinterkopf, sondern drückte ihn erneut runter. Tiefer als zuvor. Immer wieder drückte die Hand ihn hinab und das Tempo steigerte sich dabei. Das Glied nahm er dabei immer tiefer in seinen Mund auf, sodass er schließlich gegen seinen Würgereflex ankämpfen musste, der so sehr übernehmen wollte. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die Oberschenkel. Tränen bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln. Er unterbrach das Treiben nur nicht, weil er Sephiroth immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen leise Keuchen hören konnte. Zuletzt glitt sogar ein Stöhnen über die Lippen. Seine Geräusche waren fast zu leise, um sie zu hören, doch Cloud nahm sie wahr. "Sehr gut, Cloud" lobte er ihn, bevor er ihn besonders tief hinab drückte. Darauf löste sich der Blonde schließlich hustend.

Sephiroth war in seinem Mund gekommen. Hustend und immer noch mit seinem Würgereflex kämpfend, öffnete er die Augen ein kleines Stück. Ein komischer bitterer Geschmack blieb in seinem Mund zurück. Seine Hand, die sich vor seinem Mund befand, wurde gepackt und zur Seite gedrückt. Der Silberhaarige hatte sich zu ihm vorgebeugt und sein Gesicht näherte sich seinem, doch der Blonde lehnte sich zurück, um den Kuss auszuweichen. Er hatte eben noch das Glied des Älteren im Mund gehabt! Sephiroth würde den Kuss abstoßend finden und das wollte der Blonde nicht. Doch Clouds Versuch dem Kuss auszuweichen, wurde von dem Größeren schnell unterbunden. Mit der anderen Hand hatte Sephiroth sich so abgestützt, dass er ohne Probleme sich bis zur Matratze hinab tief beugen konnte und, da er die linke Hand von Cloud noch fest hielt, konnte er nicht weiter ausweichen. Dieser musste sich geschlagen geben. So ließ Cloud den Kuss zu, jedoch öffnete er nicht den Mund, obwohl die Zunge des Älteren um Einlass bat. Doch Sephiroth ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.  
"Öffne deinen Mund, Cloud". Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen sahen verlangend in seine. Die Hand hatte sich von seiner gelöst und legte sich nun an die Wange des Jüngeren. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er erst über die wundgeküssten Lippen, die sich zögerlich öffneten. Zwischen diese schob sich der Daumen des Größeren, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Clouds Augen hatten sich etwas beschämt geschlossen. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen etwas rot wurden - wie so oft in dieser Nacht-. Als der Daumen sich zwischen seine Lippen schob, sah er jedoch in Sephiroths Augen und sah ihn mit Zweifel und Unsicherheit an. Jedoch konnte er nur sehen, wie sich kurz sich die Mundwinkel des Silberhaarigen hoben, bevor seine Zunge sich zufrieden zwischen die Lippen drängte. Der Ältere küsste ihn erneut mit einer Intensität, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Der Blonde stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass es Sephiroth nichts ausmachte, dass er sich schmeckte. Sephiroth hatte wohl im Gegensatz zu ihm schon einiges an Erfahrung in diesem Bereich. Dass der Silberhaarige einige Bettpartner hatte, störte aber ihn nicht. Er konnte es keinem verübeln, da er selbst sich auch dem damals so berühmten General sofort hingegeben hätte. Jederzeit. Zudem war es auch etwas Beruhigendes einen Partner beim ersten Mal zu haben, der Erfahrung hat. Dem Silberhaarigen gefiel es zwar schon fast zu sehr das Zuckerbrot beiseite zu legen, um die Peitsche besser schwingen zu können. Aber es war noch in dem Rahmen, dass die Wonne überwog.  
Außeratem blinzelte Cloud. Er hatte sich irgendwie gewünscht, dass Sephiroth den Zungenkuss länger fortsetzen würde. Wie der Silberhaarige ihn zurück in die Matratze drückte und er nur noch nach mehr betteln könnte. Doch die Lippen des Größeren hatten sich von den anderen gelöst. Zu seiner Überraschung wanderten die Lippen zügig tiefer. Sie wanderten über seine Brust, steiften kurz die Narbe, die aufgehört hatte zu bluten, hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel. Jedoch war dies nicht sein Ziel. Überrascht atmete er laut aus. Sephiroth hatte seine Beine mit einer Leichtigkeit auseinander gedrückt. Seine Lippen hatten sich um das schmerzhaft pochende und nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnendes Glied gelegt. Seine restliche Kraft in den Armen verschwand und er sank zurück ins Bett. Cloud konnte es nicht glauben.  
Sephiroth. Der Sephiroth, der mitunter der berühmteste Mann auf diesem Planeten war; dessen Kraft mit keinem zu vergleichen war; der sein Idol war… und das über wirklich viele Jahre. Dieser Mann befriedigt ihn mit seinem Mund und ließ ihn fast die Sterne sehen! Seine heiße Zunge strich immer wieder gegen seine Erektion. Der Ältere hatte eben erst angefangen und Cloud war schon kurz davor zu kommen! Und diese Schmach wollte sich der Blonde nun wirklich nicht geben.  
Seinen Kopf drehte er immer wieder hin und her. Mit einer Hand krallte er sich in das Laken und mit der anderen in das silberne weiche Haar. Sephiroths Finger spreizten seine Beine ein kleines Stück mehr, bevor sie kreisend über seine Lenden glitten. Der Mund löste sich von seiner Erregung und ein Murren glitt über Clouds Lippen. Er sah kurz auf zu dem Größeren. Die grünlich schimmernden Augen fixierten ihn, während eine Hand zu seinen Lippen gewandert war, um diese zu benetzten. Cloud schluckte trocken. Er wusste, weshalb der Ältere dies tat. Sephiroth wollte wirklich mit ihm schlafen. Ein Teil von ihm glaubte es immer noch nicht. Und es war ein großer Teil. Der Blonde nickte kaum merklich. Er wollte das.  
Sephiroth nahm natürlich diese minimale Bewegung wahr. Seine Finger benetzte er ausgiebig noch ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig. Er wusste, dass Cloud nervös war und, dass er wohl wenig Erfahrung im Bezug der sexuellen Nähe hatte. Aber Cloud war damit einverstanden was sie taten. Zu wissen, dass der Blonde dies auch wollte. Dass der andere darauf geradezu wartete, dass er mehr tat. Es löste eine Zufriedenheit in ihm aus, die er selten verspürte. Seine Finger lösten sich, wanderten hinab zudem pochenden Glied, strichen hauchzart herunter. Die Lippen folgten der Bewegung. Sanft küsste er die Spitze, bevor sich seine Lippen erneut um das Glied legten. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen glitt über die Lippen des Blonden, als sich die Lippen senkten. Sephiroths warmer Mund fühlte sich so teuflisch gut an. Sein Gesicht hatte er halb ins weiche Bett gedrückt, während er irgendwie versuchte seine Atmung zumindest etwas zu beruhigen, doch sein Atem entwich gepresst seinem Mund. Die benetzten Finger waren zu seinem Eingang gewandert. Langsam und kreisend bewegten sich die Finger, manchmal mit mehr Kraft, bis die Haut schließlich nachgab und ein Finger eindrang. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, jedoch ließ Sephiroth ihn nicht daran gewöhnen, sondern drängte einen weiteren Finger in ihn. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich mehr in das silberne Haar und in seinem Gesicht sah man deutlich, dass es ein unangenehmes Gefühl war. Jedoch entspannte sich sein Ausdruck etwas, als der Ältere fortsetzte sein Glied zu verwöhnen. Sephiroths Kopf hob sich schneller und kannte jede Stelle, die ihn gut fühlen ließ. Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam, als seine Erregung intensivere Zuwendung bekam. Der Blonde versuchte sich auf Liebkosung der Frontseite zu konzentrieren. Das unangenehme Gefühl wurde langsam schwächer. Er konnte es nicht verhindern sein Becken schließlich mit zu bewegen. Immer wieder gegen diesen verführerischen Mund. Automatisch bewegte er sich auch den langen schlanken Fingern entgegen. Diese fingen an sich zu spreizen, wodurch immer wieder ein Keuchen und ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen glitten. Sephiroth war wirklich geschickt, Schmerz und Freude mischten sich auf ein Art und Weise, die ihm in Ektase brachten. Die Finger glitten tiefer bevor sich ein dritter Finger in ihn drückte.  
"Sephiroth" stöhnte er den Namen gedehnt, als dieser ihn tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm. Dass ein weiterer Finger sich in ihn gedrückt hatte und nun half ihn vorzubereiten, nahm er kaum wahr. Er war kurz vor seinem Orgasmus und was Sephiroth auch immer da tat, war unglaublich. Sein Oberkörper bäumte sich auf, als Sephiroth in ihm eine Stelle berührte, die ihn seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr aufschieben ließ. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an. Seine Hände zogen wahrscheinlich unangenehm am silbernen Haar, aber darüber konnte er nicht nachdenken, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten warf und laut Stöhnen kam.  
Im Gegensatz zu Cloud wich Sephiroth nicht zurück. Er verweilte und ließ den Blonden in seinen Mund zum Orgasmus kommen. Seine Finger massierten sanft die Prostata dabei, bis er merkte, dass der Körper des Blonden sich völlig entspannte. Der Brustkorb des Jüngeren hob und senkte sich schnell, um genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Sanft ließ er das etwas erschlaffende Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten. Seine Finger Taten dasselbe und schließlich erhob sich etwas, um den Anblick von Cloud besser betrachten zu können. Die Hand des Blonden glitt dabei das Haar hinab und kam matt auf dem Bettlaken zum Liegen. Clouds Kopf war leer. Er hatte zwar gehört, dass man nach gutem Sex einen Zustand nach der Ektase von Entspannung und ein mattes Gefühl, was sich gut anfühlt, in den Gliedern haben soll, aber dass es sich so gut anfühlt hätte er nicht gedacht. Dann hätte er das mit der sexuellen Nähe doch schon früher ausprobiert. Jedoch nur weil es mit Sephiroth sich so gut, so befreiend anfühlte, hieß nicht, dass es bei jedem anderen Partner so wäre. Den abklingenden Orgasmus genoss er noch kurz, bevor er die Augen öffnete und verschwommen das Gesicht des Älteren wahrnahm. Seine Sicht klärte sich, als er etwas blinzelte. Zwar konnte er nur die grünlich schimmernden Augen etwas erkennen, aber als sich das Gewicht im Bett verlagerte, hatte er plötzlich Angst, dass Sephiroth ging. Hastig richtete er sich etwas auf und griff nach Sephiroths Handgelenk. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seinem Blick Angst lag. Dass sie sich jetzt trennen. Das wollte Cloud ganz und gar nicht. Kurz dachte er, dass der Silberhaarige sich von seinem lockeren Griff um dessen Handgelenk gewaltsam lösen wollte. Doch seine Hand hob sich zu seinem Mund und ließ das Sperma in seine Hand hinabfließen. Sofort ließ er beschämt über seine Trennungsangst den Kopf sinken und sah zu, wie die Hand hinab zu Sephiroths Glied wanderte. Die pochende Erektion hatte er kurz umfasst, um das Sperma darauf zu verteilen. Er benutzte es, um das Eindringen zu erleichtern.  
Der Ältere beugte sich zu dem Ohr des Blonden.  
"Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es nächstes Mal Schlucken" neckte er ihn.  
Doch für Cloud gab dies vielmehr Hoffnung. Das nächste Mal. Er hoffte, dass mit dem nächste Mal nicht gleich gemeint war, sondern, dass sie es vielleicht nochmal taten. Aber das wollte er nicht zugeben. Vielmehr sagte er "..zieh deine verdammte Hose aus". Er machte sich bereit, dass ein Spruch von Sephiroth von seiner Angst, dass dieser ja gehen könnte, kommen würde, doch es kam keiner. Er gehorchte und zog sich das letzte störende Leder aus.  
Er hätte etwas darauf erwidern können, aber der Silberhaarige empfand es nicht als nötig. Er hatte schließlich etwas viel besseres vom Blonden bekommen, als nur seine Hose ausgezogen zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass Cloud erstes Mal sein musste, dass er einen mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte. Die Zeichen waren viel zu offensichtlich. Die Unsicherheit und nicht genau zu wissen, wo es sich gut anfühlt. Jedoch hatte der Jüngere seine Aufgabe trotzdem gut gemeistert und, wenn er den Blonden trainieren würde, würde dieser es noch besser machen. Sein Gegenüber war schließlich gut im schnell lernen, auch wenn es vor vielen Jahren noch nicht so gewirkt hatte. Nachdem sich Sephiroth von dem letzten Kleidungsstück entledigte, hatte sich der Blonde aufgesetzt. Mit beiden Händen hielt er das Gesicht des Silberhaarigen sanft in seinen Händen. Seine Lippen waren geöffnet und seine Zunge schlich sich in Sephiroths Mundhöhle. Der Ältere schmeckte nach ihm und, auch wenn es seltsam war sich selbst zu schmecken, war es doch trotzdem gar nicht schlimm, solange es Sephiroths Mund war, der so schmeckte. Ein Bein schlang er um das Becken des Silberhaarigen, wodurch ihre Glieder gegeneinander gedrückt wurden. Sein Becken rieb er darauf verlangend gegen den Älteren, bevor er ihn mit sich ins Laken zog. Mit dem Unterarm stützte sich Sephiroth von der Matratze ab. Die schlanken Finger der anderen Hand wanderten hauchzart die linke Seite des Jüngeren hinab. Tief sahen sich die beiden an. Sie waren Gegner und doch waren sie beide erregt bei dem Gedanken, was als nächstes folgte. Die Hand war zwischen sie gewandert. Cloud wusste, dass sein Gegenüber sein Glied in der Hand hielt, um es beim Akt des Eindringens zu leiten. Die Hände des Blonden glitten durch das Haar zu dem Rücken des damaligen Generals. Cloud war sich sicher, dass sein Herz noch nie so schnell geklopft hatte. Im Kampf war es wichtig, sein Blut nicht in Wallung zu bringen. Man musste ruhig bleiben, um nicht hochmütig zu werden. Aber in diesem Moment war es in Ordnung nachzugeben. Es war in Ordnung, dass sein Herz das Blut durch seinen Körper so schnell pumpte, dass er es in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte. Und wenn er es sich nicht einbildete, so spürte er unter der Haut des anderen auch einen beschleunigten Puls.  
Langsam drängte sich das Glied in ihm, seinen Atem hatte er angehalten, um nicht ein Geräusch, was preisgeben würde, dass es schmerzte, von sich zu geben.  
"Cloud, atme" flüsterte diese raue anschmiegsame Stimme. Sephiroth hielt dabei in der Bewegung inne und als Cloud seine Augen etwas öffnete, sah er einen Blick, den er sich hätte nie vorstellen können. Kein Wahnsinn. Er sah keinen Wahnsinn in diesen Augen, die die Welt sonst ins Verderben stürzen wollten. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob die Tränen, die über seine Wange rollen wollten, aus Schmerzen oder aus Freude sich in seinen Augenwinkeln ausbreiteten. Diese Augen, die er damals schon im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Diesen Blick, den er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Sichtbar öffnete Cloud seinen Mund und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Der Silberhaarige beugte sich darauf runter und küsste belohnend seinen Hals hoch, während sein Becken sich nun langsamerer dem Becken des Blonden entgegendrückte. Hörbar ließ Cloud zu, dass seine Stimme bebte. Teils aus Schmerzen, aber auch aus Wonne endlich dem Mann, der seine Welt so auf den Kopf stellte, so nahe zu sein. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich etwas mehr in den Rücken des Größeren, als dieser plötzlich mit einem kleinen Ruck tiefer in ihn stieß. Seine Muskeln spannten sich automatisch unangenehm an, dass seine Zehen schmerzen, während er mit zitterndem Atem versuchte seine Atmung regelmäßig beizubehalten.  
"Cloud" raunte Sephiroth in sein Ohr, bevor er sanft an dessen Ohrmuschel knabberte. Er wusste nicht wieso sein Körper so sehr auf die Stimme seines damaligen Generals reagierte, aber alleine seinen Namen auf diese spezielle Weise zu hören, ließ seine Muskeln sich etwas entspannen, die Schmerzen vergessen und ihn nach mehr verlangen. Seine beiden Beine waren um das Becken seines Gegenübers geschlungen. Dabei zog er ihn mit den Beinen näher, wodurch Sephiroths Glied schneller tiefer in ihm eindrang. Zufrieden und erleichternd stöhnte er, als die pochende Erregung an seiner Prostata vorbei glitt. Zwar war der Silberhaarige immer noch nicht komplett in ihm, aber es fehlte nicht mehr so viel. Doch Sephiroth stoppte ihn, als Cloud ihn tiefer in sich drängen wollte. Doch gab er seinen Versuch auf, als Sephiroth seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Den Zungenkuss erwiderte er zu gerne und konzentrierte sich auf diesen völlig. Sein Unterleib fühlte sich komisch taub an. Auf eine unangenehme Art, doch alleine beim Gedanken, dass Sephiroth sich in ihm befand, machte es um einiges erträglicher.  
Genießend seufzte er in den Kuss. Sephiroths Zungenkuss war anders als die vorherigen. Der Ältere ließ sich mehr Zeit bei diesem. Seine Zunge strich langsamer an seiner entlang. Aber auf diese Art geküsst zu werden, empfand er nicht als schlecht. Der Kuss hatte etwas sehr zärtliches, selbst als der Blonde spürte, wie die Zähne leicht in seine Zunge bissen, tat es kaum weh. Es war ein angenehmer Schmerz. Das Taubheitsgefühl in seinem Unterleib, wurde schwächer und war auch nicht mehr so unangenehm wie zuvor. Leise keuchte er in den Kuss, als Sephiroth sein Becken erneut gegen seins drückte. Er spürte, wie sich der Größere etwas aus ihm zog, bevor er wieder eindrang und dabei tiefer glitt. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nach wenigen kleinen Stößen. Immer wieder rieb er an diesem Punkt entlang, der sich so gut anfühlte. Seine Fingernägel kratzten mehr über den Rücken des Silberhaarigen. Sephiroth hatte einen langsamen Rhythmus, indem er sich in ihn ein und aus bewegte und bei jedem Mal immer ein kleines Stück mehr. Es tat weh und doch fühlte es sich gleichzeitig gut an. Er wollte mehr.  
Sephiroth sollte nicht so viel Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Er wollte, dass es dem damaligen General auch gefiel. Doch Sephiroth gefiel es den Blonden so zu sehen. Er konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, was dieser alles empfand. Obwohl es ihm noch besser gefallen würde, sobald dieser nur noch keuchend und stöhnend unter ihm liegen würde. Aber der damalige General hatte Geduld. Er wollte Cloud schließlich etwas geben, was nur er konnte. Nur er konnte ihm dieses Gefühl geben. Ihn in Ektase versetzen, dass er kaum noch denken konnte. Für so einen Anblick konnte er noch eine Weile vorsichtig mit dem Jüngeren umgehen. Auch wenn es der Blonde nicht zu geben wollte, dass Sephiroth ihm die Zeit gab sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, so half es ihm doch sehr. Es fiel ihm leichter sich zu entspannen und das ganze immer mehr zu genießen. Es ging so weit, dass er seine Hüfte mitbewegte. Seinen Kopf legte er stöhnend in den Nacken, als Sephiroth tiefer als zuvor in ihn stieß. Dieser beugte sich über Cloud und küsste von seinem Kinn hinab, um dann in den Hals zu beißen, an welchem sich schon unzählige Spuren von ihm befanden. Der Silberhaarige bewegte sich immer wieder gegen die Prostata, wodurch Cloud immer mehr vor Verlangen erzitterte. Seine Stimme konnte er nicht kontrollieren und so entwichen ihm ungehalten die süßen atemlosen Schreie. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unkontrolliert an.  
"Sephiroth" glitt der Namen des anderen immer wieder über seine Lippen. Den Schmerz blendet er durch die Lust so weit aus, dass er es nur noch dumpf wahrnahm. Sex war eindeutig etwas, was er nicht nur einmal tun wollte. Am liebsten natürlich mit dem Silberhaarigen.  
Make love not war. Er hätte wahrscheinlich gelacht über diesen dummen Gedanken. Er lachte selten. Es gab aber auch nicht oft einen Grund um zu lachen. Jedoch hatte er in diesem Moment keine Zeit über seinen dummen Gedanken zu lachen, da er vielmehr damit beschäftigt war, irgendwie Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu pumpen. Aber der Gedanke für immer auf diese Weise unter Sephiroth zu sein.. An diese Vorstellung könnte er sich gewöhnen. Lauter stöhnte er, als Sephiroth animiert von Cloud, der immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte, seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte. Der Atem des Größeren ging stockend. Sogar unregelmäßig stockend. Cloud war wirklich eng und es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zurück zu halten. Dabei war er schon damals, als er noch General war, bekannt für seine Geduld. Er war geduldig, aber wieso mangelte es ihm nun jetzt so sehr an dieser. Lag es an dem Gefühl, dass jedes Mal sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er tiefer in Cloud stieß. Wie sich dieser Körper unter seinem an fühlte. Wie sich dessen Fingernägeln in seine Haut bohrte. Wie dessen Stimme bebte und seinen Namen auf diese besondere Weise immer wieder sagte.  
"Cloud" raunte er leise und seine Stimme hörte sich atemlos an. Die Stimme wurde von Clouds lauten fast komplett geschluckt, doch der Blonde hörte es.  
Er hörte die Stimme, die rauer klang als sonst. Wie dessen Stimme angespannt wirkte. Und dies einzig wegen ihm! Endorphine bereiteten sich in seinem Körper aus. Sein Oberkörper bäumte sich auf. Gedehnt stöhnte er, als er sich Sephiroth entgegen bewegte. Seine Stimme versagte, als der Größere sich mit einem Stoß komplett in ihn drückte. Schmerz und Wonne wurden zu einem Reiz, der das Nervensystem des Blonden komplett überreizte. Seine Sicht verschwamm kurz und sein Körper spannte sich an, bevor sein Körper nachgab. Er meinte kurz Sterne zu sehen, bevor sich langsam seine Sicht klärte. Blinzelnd sah er zu Sephiroth auf. Dieser hatte einen Mundwinkel sichtbar angehoben, aber nicht zu dessen üblichen hinterhältigen Grinsen. Es war schon fast ein Lächeln. Es ließ den Silberhaarigen freundlich wirken. Kurz genoss er einfach diesen Anblick, den er hoffentlich nie vergessen würde. Danach glitt sein Blick zwischen ihre Körper hinab. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas überrascht und er blinzelte ungläubig.  
Er war gekommen? Tief rot wurde er.  
Bei Gaia! Er konnte doch nicht so früh zum Orgasmus kommen! Und Sephiroth.. Sephiroths Erregung, war immer noch so hart wie zuvor. Peinlich berührt, traute er sich nicht zu dem Älteren auf zu schauen. Jedoch zuckte er überrascht etwas zusammen als er ein leises amüsiertes Lachen vernahm.  
"Gefiel es dir so sehr? Dabei sind wir noch nicht am Höhepunkt angekommen, Cloud" neckte er den Blonden ein wenig, bevor er sich wenige Sekunden später wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er setzte seine Bewegungen fort in dem Rhythmus, den er hatte, bevor Cloud kam.  
Der Jüngere wollte etwas erwidern, aber nur ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Sein System war noch zu betäubt von seinem Orgasmus, weshalb die Stimulation einer Überreizung gleich kam. Eine Hand krallte sich ins Laken und die andere suchte halt bei dem Schulterblatt des Silberhaarigen. Seine Muskeln zitterten genauso wie seine Stimme. Er spürte, wie sein Glied sich schon fast schmerzhaft aufrichtete. Es war nicht unbedingt Schmerz was er empfand, es war einfach zu viel, was er empfand. Weshalb seine Stimme beim Stöhnen und Keuchen fast schluchzend klang. Die Tränen, die hinter seinen Augenlidern brannten, konnte er auch nicht weiter zurück halten. Sein Gesicht hatte er zur Seite gedreht und er versuchte es mit der Hand, die sich zuvor im Laken gekrallt hatte, zu verstecken. Doch Sephiroth ließ dies nur wenige Sekunden zu, bevor er seine Hand nahm und ins Laken über dessen blondes Haar drückte.  
"Nicht" wimmerte der Blonde schon fast atemlos, während Tränen seinen Wangen hinab kullerten. Seine Hand versuchte er aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft.  
"Ein bisschen muss ich dich doch bestrafen~" raunte die Stimme lasziv. Er machte eine kurze Pause, sodass Cloud ihm einfach zuhören musste.  
"Einfach zu kommen ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten.." Es klang gespielt tadelnd, doch man konnte genau hören, dass der Ältere amüsiert war. Lauter stöhnte er, als Sephiroth gegen seine empfindliche Stelle fester stieß. Auf so eine Art gequält zu werden, damit hätte er sich nicht gerechnet. Seine erstickte heißen klingende Stimme konnte kaum noch Wörter bilden.  
"ahh..bit..te" gab er kaum hörbar von sich und wälzte seinen Kopf hin und her. Sephiroth hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, sodass sein Atem die Wange streifte, wodurch der Blonde aufhörte, seinen Kopf hin und her zu werfen.  
"Cloud, lass es zu, wehre dich nicht dagegen". Aber es war so viel. Wie sollte er dies einfach annehmen? Es war in seinen Augen unmöglich. Die Lippen wanderten die Wange des Blonden hoch zu dessen Augenwinkeln. Die Tränen, die zuvor unaufhörlich über seine Wangen glitten, versiegten, als Sephiroths Zunge eine Träne wegwischte. Die Hand des Älteren, die seine ins Laken drückte, löste sich. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er an den Pulsadern ein Stück entlang. Über den Oberarm zu dessen Brust. Die Finger berührten ihn kaum, aber die Stellen, über die sie strichen wurden warm und hinterließen ein prickelndes Gefühl.  
Wie einfach der Silberhaarige von jetzt auf gleich seine Berührungen ändern konnte. Von wild leidenschaftlich zu zart. Ruhig und sinnlich waren die Bewegungen des Silberhaarigen. Cloud wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Dass dieser Mann ihn so unter Kontrolle hatte, brachte ihm sonst schlaflose Nächte in denen er panisch versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Nächte, in denen Sephiroths Stimme getränkt von Wahnsinn waren und an seinem Leib zerrten, dass er dachte, er würde in jeder Sekunde verschlungen werden. Aber diese Nacht war anders. In dieser Nacht wollte er um Sephiroths Finger gewickelt werden. Seine Gedanken sollten nur um den damaligen General kreisen. Wie Sephiroth in ihn stieß und zugleich seine Finger hauchzart über seine Brust und Bauch strich. Genießend seufzte er. Sein Körper entspannte sich mehr bei der Stimulation und schaffte es immer mehr es zu genießen. Die Schmerzen glichen vielmehr einem Beigeschmack, den man jedoch gerne in Kauf nahm. Sephiroth spürte, wie der Blonde immer mehr die Reize zuließ, die Gegenwehr war verschwunden und auch seine Stimme hatte einen lustvollen Klang angenommen. Zufrieden hob er den linken Mundwinkel an, strich zugleich über dessen Brust, bevor er neckend in die Brustwarze kniff. Sein Becken bewegte er dazu kreisend, während er kurz etwas langsamer in ihn stieß, um wenig später das Tempo erneut zu erhöhen. Lauter stöhnte er und krallte sich mit einer Hand ins Laken. Sein Oberkörper bäumte sich etwas auf und am liebsten hätte Cloud nach mehr verlangt, aber er wollte dieses Mal nicht ohne den Silberhaarigen kommen. Diese Schmach konnte er nicht noch einmal zulassen. So hielt er seine Worte zurück. Er konnte kaum klar denken, aber er wollte nicht einfach nur von Sephiroth genommen werden. Er wollte, dass auch der Größere an diese Nacht dachte und jedes Mal dabei ein Zucken in den Fingern verspürte. Er sollte das Bedürfnis verspüren erneut die Haut des Blonden unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen. Fieberhaft überlegte er mit getrübten Sinnen. Doch aus seinen Gedanken wurde er gerissen, als seine beiden Hände gepackt wurden. Sephiroth hatte ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und stieß fester in den Blonden.  
Ihm gefiel es nicht, Cloud in Gedanken zu sehen, wenn er bei ihm war. Der Blonde sollte langsam wissen, dass er Sephiroth gehörte. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt auch nur eine Sekunde an jemanden anderen zu denken, besonders nicht, während sie miteinander schliefen. So hielt er den Jüngeren fest und stieß immer wieder in ihn. Den Rhythmus hatte er dabei deutlich angehoben. Cloud vergaß fast zu atmen, als Sephiroth plötzlich immer schneller und tiefer in ihn stieß. Den Namen des Älteren glitt stumm über seine Lippen, worauf die smaragdfarbenen Augen einen Blick der Genugtuung innewohnten.

Der Gedanke, dass Sephiroth eifersüchtig wirkte, blitzte kurz auf.  
Aber worauf?  
Dass er kurz in Gedanken war? Dass seine Gedanken dabei nur um Sephiroth sich drehten, wusste der andere ja nicht. Er konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Den General wirklich mal eifersüchtig zu erleben… Dass er nicht wollte, dass Cloud an wen anders dachte, als an ihn. Das füllte sein Herz doch mit Freude und Triumph. Schon fast herausfordernd sah er zu dem Silberhaarigen hoch, auf dessen Lippen sich nun ein deutlicheres Grinsen abzeichnete. Sephiroths Becken bewegte sich fester gegen das des Blonden, doch dieser hielt das Keuchen zurück. Siegessicher grinste Cloud nun auch und verengt sich um das pochende Glied des Größeren, als dieser sich aus ihm ziehen wollte. Deutlicher als zuvor die Male hörte er, wie schwer sein früheres Idol atmete. Dieser beugte sich darauf ein Stück zu dem Blonden.  
"Du spielst ein gefährliche Spiel, Cloud~" sagte der Silberhaarige und kurz erinnerten seine Augen an die eines Raubtiers. Cloud war seine Beute, jedoch mochte dieser es mit Feuer zu spielen.  
"Ach, tu ich das?" fragte er mit einem lasziven Ton. Zwar hatte Sephiroth immer noch seine Handgelenke in seinem Griff, doch mit seinen Händen konnte er seine Oberschenkel ohne Probleme berühren. Ein kleines Stück strich er über diese, bevor er seine Beine etwas mehr spreizte. Dabei legte er seinen Kopf etwas schräg. Sein Becken drückte er dazu noch provozierend gegen das des Älteren. Er war bereit, dass Sephiroth ihn mit Haut und Haaren fraß.  
Sephiroths Erregung pochte schmerzhaft und schon fasst sehnend nach dem Orgasmus bewegte sich sein Becken. Der Blonde wusste instinktiv, wie er die berühmte Geduld vom damaligen General zerstörten konnte. Immer mehr spürte er den sich anbahnenden Orgasmus, aber er wollte diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben. Noch nicht. Er wollte den Blonden noch etwas länger in diesem Zustand kurz vor der Ektase sehen.  
"Die nächsten Tage wirst du kaum stehen können". Ob es eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen war, war in diesem Moment dahingestellt.  
Ein leises, schon etwas heißer anhörendes Lachen kam über die Lippen des Blonden. Da erzählte Sephiroth ihm etwas, was er schon von der erste Sekunde wusste. So würde zumindest der Wunsch von dem Älteren in Erfüllung gehen, denn in dem Zustand würde er bei jeder Bewegung daran denken, wieso er kaum stehen konnte. Wieso jeder seiner Muskeln schmerzte. Aber er hatte schon schlimmeres mitgemacht, dass ihn dies stören würde.  
Clouds Becken suchte immer wieder das des Silberhaarigen. Sein Mund war geöffnet und vor seinen Augen sah er immer mehr kleine Sterne aufblitzen, aber er versuchte sich auf die grünlich schimmernden Augen zu konzentrieren. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, aber als Sephiroths Lippen seinen Namen formten, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie dieser ihn sagte. Seine Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf nach und er wünschte sich immer mehr, dass Sephiroth in ihm endlich kommen würde.  
Auch der Silberhaarige war kurz vor seinem Orgasmus und die Tatsache, dass Cloud so willig unter ihm lag, sein Becken verlangend gegen seines bewegte, half ihm nicht sich zu beherrschen. Die Augen des Blonden waren halb geöffnet, ein Glanz der Lust war in diesen Edelsteinen zu sehen, der Mund leicht geöffnet und die Wangen rosa. Dass er je Clouds Schlafzimmerblick sehen würde..! Nur ihm galt dieser Anblick. Stumm glitt der Name des Jüngeren über seine Lippen und hörbar keuchte er immer wieder beim Eindringen. Intensiver spürte Cloud seinen anbahnenden Orgasmus.  
Das hörbare Keuchen und Sephiroths schon fast unrhythmische Bewegungen verrieten ihm, dass es seinem Gegenüber genauso erging wie ihm.  
"Sephiroth" stöhnte er verlangend und mit einem bittenden Ton in der Stimme. Dieses Mal erfüllte er dem Blonden den Wunsch gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Sephiroth ließ die rechte Hand von dem Blonden los. Etwas verwirrt sahen die blau grünlich goldenen Augen von Cloud in seine, jedoch war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Die Hand legte sich um das wild pochende Glied des Blonden, was bis eben unbeachtet geblieben war. Darauf stockte Cloud kurz der Atem. Halt suchend krallten sich die Fingernägel des Jüngeren in die Seite seines damaligen Idols, als dieser im unregelmäßigen schnellen Takt, passen zu seinen Hüften, die Hand mitbewegte. Dies reichte aus, um Cloud über das fehlende Stück des Orgasmus zu bringen.  
Sephiroths Name kam nur halb über seine Lippen, als sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte. Sein Rücken drückte sich durch. Einige Sekunden sah er nichts außer Lichter aufblitzen und kam schließlich in der Hand des Älteren. Sein Körper war noch einige Momente verkrampft und er konnte spüren wie Sephiroth sich noch wenige Male in ihm mit einem Ruck bewegte, bevor dieser in ihm kam  
Verschwitzt und außer Atem lag er im Bett. Seine Muskeln hatten sich entspannt, während den Nachklang seines Höhepunktes noch Wellen in seinem Körper schlugen. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte gerade eben wirklich Sex mit Sephiroth gehabt. Er konnte spüren, wie dessen Sperma sich in ihm ausbreitete. Das zuvor harte Glied, was ihn komplett ausgefüllt hatte, wurde schlaff, jedoch spürte er noch, wie es etwas pochte.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, doch klärte sie sich langsam. Sephiroth war in seiner Position verharrt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und einen entspannten Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. In so einem seltenen Moment den Älteren so sehen zu können, dass dieser sich nicht sofort zwang beherrscht von seiner Kontrolle sich als perfekt zu geben. Dies war eindeutig ein Moment, den er bewahren würde. Seine Augen schlossen sich darauf beruhigt. So verweilend, wollte er sich ein paar Sekunden länger dem Gefühl der Nähe und Verbundenheit hingeben. Doch Sephiroths Hand löste sich erst von seinem nun schlaffen Glied, bevor er sich aus ihm raus ziehen wollte, aber Cloud hielt ihn auf.  
"Ich dachte, die nächsten Tage soll ich kaum stehen können.." fing der Blonde an. Seine Stimme war heißer und rauer als üblich, während seine Augen die von Sephiroth Blickkontakt aufbauten. Die Mundwinkel hoben sich darauf etwas vom Silberhaarigen. Er war immer noch in den Blonden, während er sich zu dessen Ohr beugte.  
"Ich wollte dir eigentlich ein paar Sekunden geben, bevor wir weitermachen, aber, dass du mich so sehr daran hindern willst, aus dir zu gleiten~". Ein leises Lachen folgte und Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen Körper aus.  
"Das gefällt mir" fügte er raunend hinzu, bevor die heiße Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel entlang fuhr. 

______________________________________________________________

Update :3

Cloud konnte spüren, wie das Glied in ihm begann zu wachsen und sich langsam der vorherigen Größe näherte. Leise stöhnte der Blonde und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hoffte, dass er seinen Mund nicht zu voll genommen hatte. Doch den Gedanken schob er beiseite, als seine linke Hand in das Haar des Silberhaarigen griff und zog ihn etwas nach hinten. Sein Griff war so, dass es etwas schmerzte an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen zu werden. Sephiroth ließ sich widerwillig nach hinten ziehen, biss jedoch zuvor in das Ohr des Jüngeren. Tadelnd schaute er den Älteren an, bevor er sich zu ihm reckte, um ihn als Revanche in die Unterlippe zu beißen. Er schmeckte etwas Metallisches und stellte fest, dass er wohl etwas zu feste in die Unterlippe gebissen hatte, doch das hatte der Silberhaarige verdient. Zufrieden grinste er innerlich, bevor er seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Älteren schob. Verlangend bewegte er seine Zunge gegen die des Größeren. Diese bewegte sich nach einigen Sekunden, die sich wie kleine Ewigkeiten anfühlten schließlich gegen seine Zunge. Das Becken des Blonden bewegte sich leicht immer wieder entgegen des Silberhaarigen. Langsam und immer noch etwas erschöpft bewegten sich seine Hüften. Sephiroths Glied glitt jedoch besser in und aus ihm. Dieser bewegte nur leicht seine Hüfte mit, jedoch reichte es, dass Cloud entwas zu kämpfen hatte, sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Immer wieder zog sich der Ältere ein Stück aus ihm um dann erneut wieder in ihn zu dringen. Dazu rieb der Größere immer wieder an dieser Stelle entlang, die sich jedes Mal besser anfühlte und, als der Ältere dann noch seine Hüften leicht kreisen ließ, konnte Cloud nicht anders als genüsslich in den Kuss zu keuchen. Der Blonde hatte sich dabei etwas um das Glied des Anderen verengt, bevor die Zunge des Blonden fordernder wurde. Sephiroth kam dem nur zu gerne nach. Seine Zunge fing an erst spielerisch um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen, bevor er doch schon bestimmender den Blonden küsste. Seine Hüfte bewegte er immer wieder in kleinen kurzen Stößen gegen die von Cloud. Der Silberhaarige bewegte sich immer mehr mit einer Intensität, dass dem Jüngeren immer schwummerig wurde. Die kostbare Luft in seinen Lungen wurde immer knapper und Sephiroth sah es gar nicht ein, den Kuss vorzeitig zu beenden. Er drängte immer wieder die Zunge des Blonden herausfordernd zurück, sodass sie einen Kampf schon fast hatten. Sein damaliger Vorgesetzter wollte gewinnen, um dann den kleinen Sieg zu genießen, doch Cloud konnte ihm diesen nicht gönnen. Einerseits, weil er gerne mal die Zügel in der Hand halten würde und andererseits, weil ihm wirklich die Luft ausging. So zog er Sephiroth an den Haaren etwas von sich, sodass sich ihre Lippen trennten, um schließlich etwas nach Luft schnappen zu können. Dem Silberhaarigen missfiel es jedoch. Er war schließlich noch nicht mit dem Kuss fertig gewesen. Aus dem Grund zog er sich etwas mehr aus dem Blonden als die Male zuvor und stieß auch schneller in ihn, wobei er sich absichtlich direkt gegen Clouds Prostata bewegte. Die Finger verkrampften sich im silbernen Haar und ein Ton kam halb über die Lippen des Blonden, bevor er sich in die Zunge biss. Sein Körper war noch viel zu anfällig für die Reize, die durch seinem Körper schossen. Es sollten sich nicht jetzt schon einzelne Lusttropfen von seinem Glied trennen. Sephiroths linker Mundwinkel hob sich und kurz genoss er, wie er den Jüngeren immer wieder so leicht aus seiner Fassung brachte. Cloud hatte kurz die Augen zugekniffen, bevor er mahnend den Silberhaarigen ansah. Dieser fühlte sich jedoch nur angestachelt weiter zu machen. Immer wieder stieß Sephiroth mit seiner Erektion, die erneut seine volle Größe erreicht hatte, in ihm. Strafend biss Cloud ihm in die linke Schulter, jedoch konnte er nur hören, wie der Ältere wollig stöhnte. Diesem machte es überhaupt nichts aus, dass Cloud ihn zu feste biss. Es bestätigte ihn nur, dass er das, was er tat, gut machte. Die Zähne hatten sich von der Schulter gelöst. Seine Fingernägel kratzen jedoch über den Rücken und zogen dabei am silbernen Haar. Mit der Stirn lehnte er sich atemlos an die Schulter des Größeren. Sein Becken fühlte sich heiß an und er konnte spürten wie sein Körper immer mehr vor Verlangen dahinschmolz. Der Jüngere durfte es nicht weiter zulassen, denn er wusste, dass er sonst verlieren würde, dass seine restliche Kraft sonst komplett wirkungslos war gegen Sephiroth. Einerseits wollte er sich gerne seinem früheren General hingeben, andererseits, wollte er nicht nur, dass der Ältere sich mit ihm amüsierte. Wenn Cloud schon in jedem Bereich seines Lebens von Sephiroth abhängig war, so sollte er, dass auch sein Gegenüber von ihm abhängig war! Der Ältere sollte an ihn in einsamen Nächten denken und nicht von dem Blonden los kommen.  
Aber er wusste, dass wenn Sephiroth länger die Zügel in den Händen hielt, er in diesem Kampf unterlegen wäre. Schließlich war Cloud in diesem Gebiet unerfahren, wohingegen sein damaliges Idol einiges an Erfahrung hatte und auf dieses gut und gerne zurückgriff.   
Seine Augen suchten nach den smaragdfarbenen Augen. Kurz schluckte er, bevor sein Blick entschlossener wurde. Zwar wollte er von diesem Mann beherrscht werden, aber dieses Vorrecht konnte er dem Silberhaarigen immer entziehen. Interessiert hob der Ältere seine linke Augenbraue. Tief atmete er ein, bevor er Sephiroth unter sich hatte. Zum Glück hatte es dieses Mal geklappt oder vielmehr ließ der Silberhaarige es dieses Mal zu. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass seine Neugierde doch den Drang den Blonden zu dominieren kurzzeitig überwog. Der Jüngere hoffte nur, dass dies etwas länger dauern würde. Kurz lächelte Cloud triumphierend. Es war ein schöner Ausblick mal den Älteren unter sich zu haben. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Sephiroths Erregung, bevor er es kurz mit seiner Hand etwas massierte. Den Griff verstärkte er jedoch bei den letzten zwei hinab Bewegungen. Seine Augen funkelten neckisch, als er bemerkte, wie der Atem dem Älteren schwerer wurde. Danach hob er sein Becken etwas höher an und positionierte das pochende Glied direkt unter seinen Eingang. Cloud biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als das Glied langsam eindrang. Es war immer noch ein komisches und auch schmerzhaftes Gefühl, aber schon erträglicher als am Anfang. Seine Oberschenkel Muskeln fühlten sich taub und schwer an, aber trotzdem hob er sein Becken an, als Sephiroth zur Hälfte in ihm war. Der Atem war immer noch gepresst, doch er versuchte sich zu entspannen und ließ das Glied bei jedem senken seines Beckens etwas tiefer in ihn gleiten. Seine Hüfte drückte er dabei immer mehr in verschiedene Richtungen und suchte die Stelle, die ihm einen Schauer versetzte. Sephiroths Hände fuhren kurz zu dessen Becken. Clouds Augen öffneten sich darauf, schauten in die des Silberhaarigen und bevor er Sephiroth daran hindern konnte, zog dieser sein Becken etwas zu sich, jedoch machte er keine Anstalt es hinab zu drücken. So ließ Cloud es schweigend zu und senkte weiter sein Becken. Cloud biss sich fast auf die Zunge, als der andere sein Becken dabei leicht in eine Richtung drückte, sodass die Erektion genau gegen seine Prostata stieß. Ein warm kalter Schauer glitt über seinen Rücken und das Zittern wurde stärker.  
Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bevor er blinzeln zu dem Silberhaarigen sah. Dieser hatte seine Hände von den Hüften des Blonden gelöst und sah lasziv sowie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, zu ihm auf. Das war eine Herausforderung, die er in den grünlich schimmernden Augen sah. Sephiroth hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er immer noch die Zügel in den Händen hielt, doch das sah Cloud ganz anders. Er würde es ihm beweisen. Noch nie hatte er sich vor einer Herausforderung gedrückt und das würde er jetzt auch nicht tun. Kurz atmete er ruhig ein, bevor er sein Becken hob und senkte. Immer wieder um sich einerseits daran zu gewöhnen und andererseits seinen Takt zu finden. Den Takt, den er vorgab. Sephiroth wusste genauso wie Cloud, dass er gerne die Zügel in den Händen hielt, aber beide wussten auch, dass der Jüngere dies nicht immer zulassen würde.   
Der Blonde wollte bestimmen, wie tief der Größere in ihn eindrang und wie er sich bewegte. Er wollte Sephiroth auch ordentlich ins Schwitzen bringen. Er wollte sehen, wie Sephiroth kurz vor seinem Orgasmus war und dies nicht verstecken konnte. Ein Stöhnen wollte über die Lippen des Blonden gleiten, als sich seine Hüfte wieder senkte, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Sephiroth hatte ihn genug gequält. Jetzt war er dran. Neckend sah er zu dem Silberhaarigen unter sich. Dieser lehnte sich entspannt zurück und in seinem Blick sah man, dass Cloud schon mehr bieten musste. Darauf setzte er sich tiefer auf den Silberhaarigen. Die Hand, die auf der Brust des Älteren ruhte, um diesen sonst wieder ins Bett zu drücken, ballte sich etwas zur Faust, um irgendwie die ganzen Reize zu verarbeiten. Den Blick, den er mit dem Älteren aufgebaut hatte, hielt er. Sein Becken hob er dieses Mal langsamer. Sephiroth mochte es doch, sich langsam in ihn zu bewegen, nun sollte er erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt. Als er sein Becken senkte, drückte er seinen Rücken durch und nahm den Silberhaarigen tiefer in sich auf. Er konnte spüren, wie das pochende Glied an seiner empfindlichen Stelle entlang rieb. Ein Schauer glitt über seinen Rücken. Unter seiner geballten Hand, spürte er genau, wie Sephiroth kurz den Atem anhielt. Da hatte er wohl eine Schwäche gefunden. Seine eigenen Mundwinkel hoben sich kurz etwas an. Clouds Hände Griffen nach denen des Größeren. Der andere wollte seine Augenbraue anheben, aber beließ es. Sephiroth ließ dem Blonden den kurzen Moment, wo er bestimmen konnte, aber er konnte dies schnell ändern. Er musste es nur wollen, aber gerade wollte er sich überraschen lassen, so ließ er seine Hände von denen des Jüngeren leiten. Dieser führte sie zu seiner Brust. Seine Hände berührten die Brust des Blonden, er konnte spüren, wie der Brustkorb sich immer wieder weitete. Die Hände von Cloud legten sich auf Sephiroths. Dieser führte sanft die Hände, während das Becken des Blonden sich kreisend bewegte. Ein zufriedener leiser Ton glitt über die Lippen des damaligen Generals. Cloud liebte es ihn zu überraschen und diese Art genoss er jedes Mal. Zwar wollte ein Teil von ihm, dass Cloud ihm gehörte. Dass er nur ein Wort sagen musste, um dessen Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen, aber dieses widerwillige und impulsive. Er hasste es und doch liebe er es gleichzeitig. Es stachelte ihn gerade zu an. Cloud führte seine Hände tiefer, über seine Seiten hinab, zu dessen Hüften, weiter zu seinem Oberschenkel und wieder hoch, doch Sephiroth hatte etwas anderes im Sinn. Seine Hände lagen an dessen Becken und drückten den Jüngeren hinab, als dieser sein Becken zur Hälfte angehoben hatte. Überrascht keuchte Cloud. Einige Lusttropfen ronnen an seinem Glied hinab. Ein Schütteln überkam ihn kurz, bevor er die beiden größeren Hände packte und amüsiert tadelnd zu dem Silberhaarigen sah. Sein Körper bebte zwar noch, aber er lehnte sich zurück. Seine Finger glitten zwischen die des Älteren und hielten sie fest.  
"Wer will denn hier unfair spielen?" fragte er nach und bewegte seine Hüfte nur in kurzen schnellen Bewegungen, sodass das Glied zwar etwas in ihm glitt, aber nicht genug, um eine ausreichende Stimulation zu bringen.   
"Ich wollte doch nur etwas nachhelfen, damit du dich auch gut fühlst" raunte Sephiroth genauso amüsiert zurück und stieß dabei mehr mit seinem Becken gegen das des Blonden. Doch dieser sah unbeeindruckt zu ihm hinab.   
"Glaub mir, ich weiß genau, was ich tun muss, damit ich Spaß habe" sagte er. Seine Hüfte hatte sich angehoben und verengt sich absichtlich etwas, um das pochende Glied. Bevor er sich quälend langsam hinab bewegte, dabei stöhnte er absichtlich etwas mehr, als das Glied entlang seiner Prostata strich. Die Hände des Älteren drückte er dabei mehr, bevor sein Becken sich kreisend anhob. Am kürzeren Ende war es wohl nicht einfach das leise Keuchen zu unterdrücken, stellte Cloud triumphierend fest. Ihn trieb es an, den Anderen dazu zu bringen aufzutauen. Er konnte sehen, wie die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand. Wie dessen Lippen sich etwas öffneten, um besser Luft in seine Lungen zu bringen. Dieses Gefühl trieb ihn immer mehr an, sein Becken höher und schneller zu senken. Sephiroths Schwache Momente… Sein sich immer mehr entspannendes Gesicht.. Das gehörte alles ihm!   
Das Taubheitsgefühl wurde dabei immer schlimmer. Er konnte es schon nicht mehr ausblenden. Zugleich schrien seine Muskeln, dass sie sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen wollten, trotzdem hob er immer wieder sein Becken. Er konnte spüren, wie das Glied in ihm sich immer mehr dem Höhepunkt näherte und so ging es auch dem Blonden. Er fühlte sich kurz davor, aber trotz weiterer Stöße war es nicht genug. Es reichte nicht aus, um ihn eine süße Erlösung zu ermöglichen, was ihn fast in Verzweiflung trieb. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und seine Augen hatte er fest geschlossen. Doch er spürte, wie seine Hände leicht zurück gedrückt wurden.   
"Cloud, sie mich an" sagte die Stimme so ruhig es ging. Es war kein befehlender Ton, sondern war schon fast bittend. So öffnete er seine Augen und sah zu Sephiroth. Sein Blick hatte etwas, was Cloud beruhigte. Er spürte wie Sephiroth ihn etwas zu sich zog und so beugte er sich zu ihm. Eine Hand hatte sich gelöst, sodass Cloud sich besser abstützen konnte beim Runterbeugen, wohingegen Sephiroths Hand durch das blonde Haar erst fuhr, um dann an dessen Hinterkopf zum Liegen zu kommen. Sanft drückte er ihn zu sich und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Langsam und ausdauernd war der Kuss. Er ließ sich die Zeit, obwohl Cloud erst versuchte, den Kuss wilder und schneller zu führen, jedoch ließ der Silberhaarige es nicht zu. Mit der Zunge leckte er kurz über die Unterlippe, bevor er Cloud zu raunte.   
"Hetze dich nicht, Cloud. Genieße es, wie wir unseren Orgasmus nach hinten schieben." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Verführerisches und Cloud konnte nicht genug von dieser Stimme bekommen.   
"Bewege langsam dein Becken und spüre, wie du dich um mich verengst" hauchte er und bewegte etwas seine Hüfte gegen die des Blonden, sodass ein leises Wimmer zu hören war. Der Ältere hatte seine Erregung mit der Bewegung tiefer in ihn geleitet. Sein Unterleib verkrampfte sich etwas und das Glied rieb stärker in ihn. Genüsslich gab er einen leisen Laut von sich. Er nickte ohne es zu bemerken etwas und hob sein Becken an. Die Hand in seinem Haar glitt nach vorne, zu den geröteten Wangen und schließlich zu dessen Mund. Mit dem Daumen streifte er leicht über die benetzten Lippen. Sein Blick glitt sichtbar von seinen Augen zu dessen Lippen. Cloud lehnte sich in die Berührung, seine Lippen öffnete sich mehr und nahmen dessen Daumen in den Mund. Er saugte etwas an diesem und bewegte kreisend seine Hüfte hinab. Der Atem kam stockend, als Sephiroths Becken sich wieder hob, doch er ließ es zu. Lediglich etwas verengt er sich um den Silberhaarigen, um die Stimulation für beide zu verstärken. Immer wieder glitten gedämpfte Laute von dem Jüngeren, jedoch vernahm dieser auch, wie über Sephiroths Lippen immer wieder ein zufriedener tiefer Ton entwich. Die andere Hand des Blonden ließ schließlich, die des Größeren los. Kurz lösten sich die Lippen von dem Daumen.  
"Sephiroth" stöhnte er.  
"Fass mich an.." hauchte er atemlos. Er wollte die großen Hände über seinen Körper gleiten spüren. Ein kurzes jedoch sichtbares Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des Älteren. Er beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren hoch und küsste ihn fast belohnend. Cloud drückte sein Becken darauf tiefer, wodurch er Sephiroth zum Stöhnen brachte. Intensiver suchte die Zunge des Blonden nach Zuneigung, die der Silberhaarige ihm zu gerne gab. Als sie sich lösten, fühlte sich Cloud betrunken von diesen sündigen Lippen. Durch das Mako konnte er nicht betrunken werden und er war sich sicher, dass er zuvor nie die Wirkung von Alkohol kennengelernt hatte, aber er dachte, dass sein jetziger Zustand diesem am Nächsten kam. Seine Becken hob und senkte er schon fast in Trance. Sephiroth genoss den Anblick des Blonden. Sein Brustkorb hob sich im Takt und seinen Kopf legte er genießend in den Nacken, als der Ältere ihn an der Taille fest hielt und runter zog. Der Jüngere war einfach zu schutzlos, zu willig und gleichzeitig zu verführerisch. Das Becken des Blonden bewegte sich kreisend und Sephiroth konnte sehen, wie sehr dieser es genoss, ihn langsam zu reiten. Er schluckte etwas, ihm gefiel es auch, wie der Jüngere sich auf ihm bewegte, wie sie beide etwas länger die Nähe des anderen spüren wollten, auf eine intensivere Weise, als zu kämpfen. Die Finger wanderten am schlanken Oberkörper hinauf. Die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spannten sich an auf den Weg nach oben. Mit beiden Händen strich er langsam über die Brust. Die steifen und wunden Knospen regen sich ihm entgegen. Er hatte noch nicht genug von zuvor. Seine Daumen kreisten um die Nippel des Blonden und entlocken ihm ein Keuchen. Er konnte spüren, wie Cloud sich um ihn etwas verengte. Mit den Daumen drückte er gegen sie, manchmal strich er auch hart über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, sodass sie etwas zurück sprangen. Er war absichtlich etwas gröber zu ihm, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass Cloud es mochte von dem Silberhaarigen manchmal etwas rauer angefasst zu werden, wie der süße Schmerz schwach und doch wahrnehmbar nachhallte. Das blonde Haar schimmerte im schwachen Licht. Die Lippen waren zwar wundgeküsst, doch sahen sie so küssbar aus. Kurz leckte sich der Silberhaarige über die Lippen. Seine Hände lösten sich von Clouds Oberkörper und ein missbilligender Ton glitt über die Lippen, die er so sehr in Beschlag nehmen wollte. Das Bett machte leise Geräusche und Cloud öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Sephiroth hatte sich aufgesetzt. Er spürte wie der Größere seinen rechten Arm festhielt und ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, wodurch der Blonde nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ein überraschter Ton kam nur halb über seine Lippen bevor sich die Lippen des Silberhaarigen sich auf seinen platzierten. Fordernd, aber trotzdem sanft. Zufrieden seufzte er in den Kuss und öffnete seinen Mund leicht, sodass Sephiroth seine Zunge hinein gleiten konnte. Seine Arme hatte er um Sephiroths Nacken geschlungen und eine Hand spielte etwas mit dem langen silbernen Haar. Die Hände des Älteren lagen unterstützend an Clouds Oberschenkel, sodass dieser besser seine Hüfte anheben konnte, die sich bleischwer anfühlte. Das Gefühl, wie Sephiroths Glied sich immer wieder in ihn tiefer drang… an dieses Gefühl konnte er sich gewöhnen, wenn nicht sogar süchtig werden. Wenn er es nicht schon längst war. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Becken, der Wunsch zu kommen, wurde immer schwerer zurück zu drängen. Intensiver bewegte er seine Zunge gegen die des erfahrenen Mannes, während er sanft an dem seidigen Haar zog. Ein tiefes angenehmes Brummen war zu hören. Ihre Münder trennten sich etwas, sodass Cloud Sephiroths Namen leise raunen konnte. Es fühlte sich nicht nur wie Sex an. Er konnte spüren wie schnell der Herzschlag des anderen war. Die Frage, ob sie nicht gerade Liebe machten, drängte sich kurz auf. Überrascht keuchte er lauter auf und krallte sich etwas in den Rücken des Silberhaarigen. Sephiroth hatte ihn in den Hals gebissen.   
Und er liebte es.   
Es schmerzte.   
Die Zähne bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Halsbeuge.   
Und trotzdem liebte er es.   
Genauso wie er Sephiroth liebte.  
Hörbar atmete er aus, drehte seinen Kopf, um den Silberhaarigen mehr Fläche zu bieten. Doch der Atem stockte ihm. Der Ältere bewegte seine Hüfte gegen ihn, während er sein Becken hinab drückte und Biss dabei erneut in dieselbe Stelle. Dieses Mal gab der Jüngere hörbarer einen Schrei von sich.  
"Du gehörst mir. "  
Er hörte die Worte nicht von Sephiroths Lippen, sondern in seinem Kopf. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als Sephiroth wieder zu biss, als er in ihn stieß. Der Blonde war kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Seine Finger kratzten über den Rücken und zogen an den langen Haaren.  
"Sep..hiro..th" stöhnte er und konnte seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Sephiroth zum abermals in seine Wunde biss, die Sephiroth ihm durch die Bisse zugefügt hatte. Der Ältere spürte, wie sich der Blonde verkrampfte. Sein Becken bewegte er fast verzweifelt gegen ihn, um die feuchte Enge intensiver zu spüren bevor er mit Clouds Namen auf den Lippen kam. Jedoch verließ der Name seine Lippen nicht. Seine Erregung pochte noch, nachdem sich die Lusttropfen gelöst hatten. Die Muskeln des Jüngeren gaben auf, wodurch er sich komplett an Sephiroth lehnte und einfach nur nach Luft schnappte. Unkontrolliert verengte er sich immer wieder um das schlaffer werdende Glied. Seine Stirn war halb auf seinem Arm, halb auf der Schulter des Silberhaarigen gebettet. Die größeren Hände wanderten von seinen Oberschenkel halb über den wohlgeformten Arsch zu dessen Rücken. Er gab Cloud die nötige Zeit, nach seiner raueren Behandlung und verharrte so einige Zeit. Seine langen schlanken Finger glitten sanft über seinen Rücken, was auf Cloud beruhigend wirkte. Die Augen des Exsoldiers schlossen sich und dieses Mal genoss er länger den Nachklang des Orgasmus. Er konnte spüren, wie sich nicht nur seine Atmung beruhigte, sondern auch die des Älteren. Seine Augen öffneten sich ein bisschen. Der Hals seines damaligen Idols war nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt und sah im kaum beleuchten Raum verführerisch aus. So biss nun er in Sephiroths Hals und erntete einen tiefen Ton. Er biss genauso feste in dessen Hals, wie dieser es auch bei ihm getan hatte.   
"Du musst fester beißen, um eine Narbe zu hinterlassen" raunte die Stimme. Sie war rauer, aber immer noch schwang der amüsierte Ton mit.   
Da machte es Klick für Cloud. Sie beide hatten Mako in sich, zu viel als gut war, aber Mako verhinderte nicht nur Gifte oder schärfste Sinne und Reflexe, sondern es hob auch den Heilungsprozess an. Die Spuren dieser Nacht würden schnell verschwinden, vielleicht schon in wenigen Stunden. Doch das wollte Sephiroth nicht. Cloud sollte bei der Bissspur immer an diese Nacht denken.  
Die Wangen des Blonden färbten sich wieder rosa. Kurz schluckte er, bevor er wieder in den Hals des Älteren biss. Dieses Mal genüsslicher. Er ließ sich Zeit, um einige Male in die gerötete und blutende Haut zu beißen. Der damalige General ließ es zu, neigte sogar kaum merklich seinen Kopf. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und seine Fingernägel kratzen zart über den Rücken des Blonden. Sephiroth befand sich immer noch in Cloud, jedoch würde er den Zustand nicht ändern. Zumindest noch nicht. Cloud merkte immer mehr, wie sein Körper nach Schlaf verlangte. Nach seinem letzten Orgasmus überkam ihm die Müdigkeit, als hätte man sie auf ihn geworfen, doch er konzentrierte sich auf das Beißen. Manchmal glitt seine Zunge über die geschundene Stelle. Er schmeckte das Blut des Anderen, doch störte es ihn nicht. Bevor er sich zurücklehnte, um sich die Spur, die er auf Sephiroth hinterlassen hatte, anzusehen, küsste er sanft die Wunde.  
Am Hals des Silberhaarigen befand sich nun ein aggressiver roter Fleck, der blutete und der wahrscheinlich genauso pochte, wie sein Knutschfleck, wenn man dies überhaupt noch so nennen konnte. Zufrieden hoben sich schwach seine Mundwinkel, bevor er seine Arme erneut enger um Sephiroths Nacken schlang. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Er spürte die Müdigkeit, aber auch Tränen, die über seine Wangen fließen wollten. Er konnte nicht ‚bleib hier‘ sagen. Aber genauso wenig konnte er sich Sephiroth anschließen.   
Er konnte es einfach nicht.   
Obwohl er ihn liebte. Obwohl er morgens neben dem Silberhaarigen aufwachen wollte. Sein leises amüsiertes Lachen.. Seinen Körper gegen seinen eigenen gepresst spüren… wie er sich in ihn bewegte... wie sich ihre Lippen trafen und wie sie abends in den Armen des anderen einschliefen.   
Aber er wusste, dass dies niemals geschehen würde. Sei es Schicksal oder Fluch auf der gegnerischen Seite zu stehen.   
Es war schwer.  
Aber in diesen kurzen Momenten, in denen sie sich in den Armen lagen. Ihre Wärme, Atem und Herzschläge spürten. In diesen Momenten hatte er alles. Dieser kurze Moment.  
Die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung übermannten ihn schließlich. Es war gefährlich in den Armen des Feindes einzuschlafen, aber genauso gefährlich war es mit diesem Sex zu haben. Zudem konnte er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war für immer in diesem Moment zu verweilen.   
Der Griff des Blonden lockere sich und Sephiroth nahm wahr, wie sein Körper die letzte Anspannung verlor. Er drehte etwas seinen Kopf, um das Gesicht des Blonden, welches Halb auf seiner Schulter lag, zu sehen. Entspannt und doch so schutzlos. Er verweilte noch einige Momente langer so. Er hätte jetzt die perfekte Möglichkeit den Blonden mit sich zu nehmen und ihn so sehr psychisch zu manipulieren, dass er diesen zu seinem leeren Gefäß, seiner Puppe machen könnte.   
Doch er zögerte.   
Er wollte es nicht.   
Nicht so.   
Er könnte den Blonden brechen. Und das schon bevor sie diese Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Mit dem Schwertkämpfer hatte er jedoch nicht geschlafen, um ihn gefügig zu machen, sondern aus Neugierde. Er fühlte sich von dem Jüngeren angezogen. Das Bedürfnis, den Blick von Cloud etwas länger auf sich zu spüren, das blonde Haar anzufassen… Es war ein Drang den er nicht stillen konnte. Selbst jetzt fühlte sich dieser Drang nicht gestillt. Er hatte eine verbotene Frucht probiert. Es stillte seinen Hunger nicht, sondern ließ ihn nur noch hungrige zurück.  
Leise seufzte er in den stillen Raum, indem man nur Clouds leisen und regelmäßigen Atem hören konnte. Vorsichtig, bedacht den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken, hob er dessen Becken an, bis sein Glied und einige der Lusttropfen aus ihm glitten. Ein Geräusch war gedämpft vom Blonden zu entnehmen, der dies wohl als unangenehm empfand. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen wanderten tiefer zu dem schlanken Hals, an dem eine Blutkruste sich gebildet hatte, durch die mehrmaligen festen Bisse. Er musterte den Blonden, der in seinen Armen lag und auf seiner Schulter seinen Kopf gebettet hatte. Er sah den Blonden selten so ruhig und entspannt. Es fühlte sich wie eine willkommene Abwechslung an, obwohl er seinen rebellischen Blick liebte. Jedoch hatte er diese Nacht einige Blicke von Cloud bekommen, die er nicht vergessen würde.  
Er drehte sich etwas und stützte sich am Bett ab, um den Blonden auf das Bett zu legen. In einer Hand des Jüngeren erblickte er eine Strähne von seinem silbernen Haaren, die dieser fest hielt. Cloud war nicht wach und kein anderer war in diesem Raum, so erlaubte er sich, dass seine Gesichtszüge milde und weich wurden. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Decke, die sich am Bettrand befand. Sie war nur noch nicht runtergefallen, da die Decke halb gegen die Wand gelehnt war. So zog er die Decke über den nackten Körper des Schlafenden. Dieser schlief friedlich, so friedlich, als wären sie nicht Feinde, sondern etwas anderes. Sephiroth beugte sich etwas zu Cloud. Seine Hand war zu der gewandert, die seine Strähne immer noch in der Hand festhielt. Er versuchte vorsichtig die Hand zu öffnen, aber der Blonde ließ seine Haarsträhne nicht los. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, bevor er sich zu dem Schlafenden beugte.  
"Cloud" wisperte er. Seine Lippen berührten sanft seine Wange. Ein leises Seufzen kam über die Lippen des Jüngeren und er lockerte dabei seinen Griff, sodass Sephiroth seine Strähne aus der Hand befreien konnte. Der Silberhaarige stand auf und sah auf das Chaos aus Kleidungsstücken am Boden schließlich zurück zum Blonden auf.   
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Cloud".

Unsanft wurde Cloud von viel zu lauten, schweren Schritten auf einem Metalluntergrund geweckt. Leise murrte er und drehte seinen Kopf etwas. Er fühlte sich als wäre ein Zug über ihn gefahren. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. So fühlte er sich höchstens nach einem harten Kampf, aber gestern hatte er nur kleinere Missionen und Vorbereitungen getroffen. Langsam wurde er wacher und meinte plötzlich sich zu erinnern, wie Sephiroth seinen Namen sagte. Hellwach wollte er sich aufrichten. Jedoch war sein Rücken, nein viel mehr sein Unterleib, nicht gerade begeistert von der spontanen und raschen Bewegung, so sank er zurück in die weiche Matratze.  
Er war nackt. Sein Unterleib schmerzte und als eine Hand an seinem schmerzenden Hals fuhr, fühlte er eine Kruste.   
Kurz hielt er inne, bevor die Erinnerung von der letzten Nacht zurückkam. Trotz seines schmerzenden Körpers, Zwang er sich aufzustehen. Seine Beine konnten ihn kaum tragen. Sie fühlten sich komisch weich an, doch das ignorierte er so gut er konnte. So schnell er konnte stürmte er ins Badezimmer und rutschte bald auf seinen Anziehsachen aus, die verstreut vor seinem Bett lagen. Im Bad angekommen, hielt er sich am Waschbecken fest und sah in den Spiegel. Er hatte kleine dunkle Fältchen unter den Augen, aber dem schenkte er nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern den unzähligen, halb verblassten Spuren auf seinem Hals.  
Sie hatten es getan.   
Langsam sank der Blonde hinab und sah schließlich auf dem kalten gefliesten Boden. Sein Gesicht war rot und fühlte sich heiß an.   
Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte mit Sephiroth geschlafen. Mit seinem Feind! Und ihm hatte jede Sekunde gefallen. Seine Hand wanderte weiter durch sein Haar. Scham stieg in ihm auf, jedoch konnte er es nicht bereuen. Er konnte keine Reue spüren, dass er mit dem Silberhaarigen geschlafen hatte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er Sephiroth das nächste Mal begegnen sollte. Wie sollte er ihm gegenüberstehen, wenn sie sich so nah waren, wenn sie einen Moment der Intimität geteilt hatten, den Cloud zuvor mit niemanden geteilt hatte. Und darüber mit jemanden reden konnte er auch nicht. Keiner würde ihn verstehen.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten zu der Nacht zurück und er konnte nur Schlucken. Sein Hintern fühlte sich wund an und sendete jede Sekunde Schmerzimpulse. Er musste sich waschen. Seine Haut fühlte sich verschwitzt an und auf und in seinem Körper kleben Reste ihrer Nacht. Zwar wusste er, dass es falsch war, jedoch ließ er zu, dass seine Gedanken weiter um den Silberhaarigen kreisten. Ein kurzes heißernes Lachen kam über seine Lippen. Dass er kaum stehen konnte, hatte sich bewahrheitet, dachte er. Ohne Mako würde er nicht mal auf wackeligen Beinen stehen können. Und bei Gaia, wie dieser Mann küssen konnte! Ein kleines Kopfschütteln folgte. Sephiroth war immer noch sein Feind. So sollte er nicht über ihn denken und trotzdem stellte er es sich vor, wie sie sich erneut küssten.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Strife!" ermahnte er sich leise, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht überzeugen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht weiter auf dem kalten Boden sitzen. Er musste duschen und sich danach fertig machen. Die Welt drehte sich weiter und er konnte sich nicht weiter so zum Narren machen.   
So stand er schließlich vorsichtig und langsam auf und stellte sich etwas ungeschickt in die Dusche, bevor er das Wasser aufdrehte. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen. Zwar war er sich vielem nicht sicher, aber eins war er sich sicher. Er würde Sephiroth wieder sehen. Die Stelle an seinem Hals schmerzte von dem heißen plätschernden Wasser. Er fragte sich, ob eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde und, ob die Biss Stelle an Sephiroths Hals auch so schmerzte.   
Er hoffte es.

Ende


End file.
